El Collar de la Vergüenza
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: En la peor noche de su vida, Bella se enamoró. Ahora, diez años después, la amenaza a su seguridad está de vuelta, así como el policía que la salvó entonces. Edward, renunció a su trabajo con la policía después de esa noche horrible. Ha pasado los últimos diez años desarrollando su negocio y tratando de mantenerse lejos de la única mujer que a amado. Con su agresor en libertad...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Summary**

En la peor noche de su vida, Bella se enamoró. Ahora, diez años después, la amenaza a su seguridad está de vuelta, así como el policía que la salvó entonces.  
Edward, renunció a su trabajo con la policía después de esa noche horrible. Ha pasado los últimos diez años desarrollando su negocio y tratando de mantenerse lejos de la única mujer que a amado. Con su agresor en libertad una vez más, Edward, recluta la ayuda de su mejor amigo y amante para mantener segura a Bella.  
El Sheriff Emmett McCloud ha estado enamorado de Edward durante años y ha soñado con una vida con Edward a su lado. Cuando llega a conocer a Bella, se plantea la posibilidad de que él tenga a Edward y a ella. Pero, ¿es demasiado que desear…?

**Capítulo Uno**

**_Hace diez años_**

Edward Cullen odiaba las noches como esta. Horas de conducción a través de todo el pequeño pueblo de Gorge-city, Colorado, con llamadas que no significaban mucho tiempo en las doce horas de jornada. Después de graduarse en la academia de policía a la edad de veintidós años, Edward y su mejor amigo Emmett McCloud optaron por regresar a su ciudad natal, y conseguir trabajo en el departamento de policía local. Eso fue hace casi cinco años y nunca había lamentado regresar a la vida fácil de una pequeña ciudad. Bueno, casi nunca. Esta noche estaba empezando a tener dudas.

Edward fue doblar la esquina de Winter-Street, cuando la radio volvió a la vida. "Edward, se acaba de recibir un 911 sobre un disturbio doméstico en 612 Locust. Sheila Harris llamó. Ella cree Gerald Swan podría haber estado golpeando a Isabella. Sheila dijo que escuchó los gritos de Isabella justo antes de Gerald saliera de la casa y cogiera su camioneta."

Edward pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a la calle Locust. "Me dirijo hacia allí ahora, Betty. Hazme un favor y ver si puedes conseguir que Isabella se ponga al teléfono. No tiene sentido asustarla más de lo que ya está."

"Voy a intentar llamar ahora, Edward."

La idea de alguien hiriendo a Bella hizo hervir la sangre de Edward. Era una buena chica. Bella había trabajado para su padre después de la escuela en la clínica junto durante los pasados dos meses y Edward había llegado a conocerla bastante bien. Edward se detuvo delante de la casa de Sheila cuando la anciana salió al porche llevando una bata azul y blanca vieja. Saliendo del coche, Edward se acercó a la casa de Swan. Levantó la mano para detener Sheila cuando empezó a cruzar el patio.

Sheila se detuvo en seco. "He oído muchas cosas de esta casa en los últimos años, pero nada como lo de esta noche. Gerald estaba gritando a esa niña tan fuerte que podía oírlos a través de la ventana abierta. Comencé a llamar a todos, pero todo se calmó".

Edward, asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta principal. "Gracias, Sheila. Me hago cargo desde aquí. Probablemente habrá otro oficial en la escena para hablar con usted en unos minutos. "

"Gerald no está ahí", Sheila añadió."Se fue poco después de que el ruido cesara. Fue entonces cuando llamé a la policía".

La radio del cinto de Edward chilló y Betty le dijo que no había respuesta. Era días como éste, odiaba a trabajar en una ciudad donde conocía a todos personalmente.

Edward llamó. "¿Bella? Soy Edward. Bella, estoy llegando"

Cuando nadie contestó, Edward lo intentó con el pomo y estaba cerrada con llave. Al abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para meter la cabeza, Edward volvió a llamar. "Bella, ¿estás bien?" Nada. Edward entró en la casa con la mano en su arma. Con Gerald fuera, no veía ninguna "¿Bella?" por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios. "Soy Edward desde el departamento de Policía, ¿me oyes?"

Recorrió el pasillo oscuro, los pelos de su cuello empezaron a picar. Sabía que el asunto del silencio continuo era de temer. Pronto se trasladó a la puerta del primer dormitorio y lo abrió, dando la luz al abrir la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente por el pasillo a la habitación de al lado. Cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, oyó un ruido que provenía del otro lado de la cama. Edward cruzó rápidamente la sala. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de modo que mejor pudiese determinar sus lesiones. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de sangre y de todo lo que vió, lo peor era una herida en el cuello.

Su entrenamiento se hizo cargo y agarró la radio, que raramente usaba, del el lado derecho del cinturón. "Betty, Soy Edward. Llamar a mi papá y mandarlo por aquí de inmediato y pon una llamada al General Hospital Colorado Springs. "Vamos a necesitar un helicóptero aquí tan pronto como sea posible, y enviar a uno de los ayudantes para asegurar la escena del crimen hasta que podamos conseguir a alguien de la estatal aquí." Quería agregar que necesitarían un kit de violación, pero no sabía cuántas personas alrededor de la ciudad eran propietarios de un escáner de la policía. Bella se enfrentaría a suficientes comentarios sin necesidad de añadir el de violación. Seguramente su padre tendría uno.

"Estoy en ello. ¿Algo más?" Preguntó Betty.

"Rezar".

Edward, corrió al baño y sacó una toalla antes de arrodillarse al lado del pequeño cuerpo, ensangrentado de dieciséis años de edad, Bella Swan. A pesar de que había sido entrenado en los primeros auxilios, no estaba seguro de qué hacer en este caso. ¿Se aplique presión en el cuello, con una herida abierta? Si lo hiciera, ¿le haría más mal que bien? Por último, cubrió la herida abierta con la toalla. Edward tomó suavemente la muñeca, se sentía el pulso. Él sabía que ella estaba viva, porque podía oír cada respiración gorgoteando, pero necesitaba saber lo fuerte que su corazón latía. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo débil, pero constante, a pesar de la presencia de tanta sangre.

Edward tomó su radio, una vez más. "Betty, ¿cual es el ETA1 de mi padre?"

Betty voz sonaba con dificultades al responder a su llamada. "Jasper dijo que le llevaría cinco minutos recoger su bolsa y llegar allí. La ambulancia aérea está de camino, pero tengo que decirles lo que deben esperar y, donde aterrizar. "

Cerrando los ojos, Edward, sacudió la cabeza. "Bella tenía cortada la garganta, pero por su pulso, supongo que no hizo un buen trabajo. Dígale que el helicóptero aterrice al final de Locust en el prado de Rainey. Tendré que conseguir que papá me ayude a llegar allí si podemos. Diles que si no estamos allí cuando aterricen deben llevar la camilla a la casa 8 de la calle del lado norte."

Edward apagó y se volvió a Bella. Él quería recoger a la pequeña niña y acunarla en sus brazos, pero sabía que sería un grave error. En su lugar, yacía en el suelo, junto a Bella y se esforzaba al máximo para tranquilizarla. De repente le entendió que él no estaba tratando de calmar a Bella, que estaba tratando de calmarse él.

Había crecido en esta ciudad. ¿Cómo podía algo tan vil ocurrir aquí? Edward conocía a Isabella desde que era sólo una niña. Cuando su madre murió hacía dos años en un accidente de coche, había asistido al funeral. Isabella, o Bella como prefería ser llamada, le había parecido una persona feliz. Ella siempre estaba riendo y sonriendo cada vez que Edward la veía. ¿Qué había sucedido en esta casa esta noche?

Edward escuchó abrirse la puerta y automáticamente buscó su arma. Sacarla de la funda de la cadera, trató de cubrir el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo. Cuando oyó que su padre gritaba su nombre, exhaló y bajó su arma."En la segunda habitación, papá".

Jasper Cullen abrió la puerta y de inmediato se soltó el bolso de cuero negro. Indicó a Edward que saliera de manera que se puso de rodillas al lado de Bella. Mientras su padre evaluaba su estado, Edward miró alrededor de la habitación por primera vez. Vio un montón de ropa en la esquina y se acercó a investigar. Como no quería contaminar las pruebas, tomó su pluma del bolsillo de su camisa y separó una de las prendas de vestir.

Edward mordió el interior de la mejilla. Una blusa de chica que tenía el aspecto de haber sido arrancada de su cuerpo. El resto de la ropa en la pila se encontraba en la misma condición, desgarrada. Miró a la cama y pudo ver señales de lucha. Tras un examen más detallado, se confirmaron los temores originales de Edward. Desde el aspecto de las pequeñas manchas de líquido seminal hasta la sangre, Gerald Swan había llevado por la fuerza la virginidad de su propia hija.

Edward tomó su radio, una vez más. "¿Cualquier cosa sobre Gerald?"

"No. Todavía están buscando", respondió Betty.

"Avísenme cuando lo encuentren," dijo Edward.

"Lo haré. Ya he llamado Jefe Dylan y está en cama con la gripe, pero voy a mantenerlo al día. "

"Te diré más cuando pueda llegar a un teléfono. No quiero decir demasiado en la radio."Edward cerró y volvió a donde su padre estaba trabajando en Bella.

"No creo que tengas un kit de violación en tu bolsa, ¿verdad?" Edward preguntó a su padre.

"No, pero vamos a decírselo a los del helicópteros y pueden hacer una prueba de violación cuando llegue al hospital".

En cuclillas junto a su padre, miró a Bella "¿Cómo está?"

Jasper Cullen miró a Edward desde su posición arrodillada al lado de Bella. "Si el helicóptero llega lo suficientemente rápido, sobrevivirá. Es una maldita cosa buena que el que haya hecho esto no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo. Se las arregló para evitar las arterias principales."

Él hizo contacto visual con Jasper. Ambos sabían que más allá de toda duda, quien lo había hecho. "¿Podemos llevarla hasta el campo al final de la carretera? Ahí es donde el helicóptero aterrizará. "

Jasper miró en el cuello de Bella, una vez más y asintió. "Ve a el cuarto de baño y trae una toalla limpia. En la medida en la que podamos mantener la presión sobre la herida, ella debería ser capaz de llegar".

Edward, desapareció en el cuarto de baño y encontró una toalla de color amarillo sol. La sacó del estante y regresó al dormitorio. Mientras caminaba hacia su padre, oyó los gritos ahogados procedentes de Bella. "¿Ella está despierta?"

Jasper tomó la toalla y la colocó con cuidado alrededor del cuello de Bella, sobre la herida, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado. "Ella está despertando, pero sería mejor si no lo hiciera. Si puedes recogerla y llevarla, caminaré a tu lado y mantendré la presión sobre ella. "

Edward, asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de recoger a Bella desnuda en sus brazos. Miró a Jasper y giró la cabeza hacia el armario. "A ver si hay una manta o una sábana en el armario de la ropa."

Jasper salió de la habitación y regresó con una sábana vieja, cubriendo a Bella por encima. Edward se la llevó por la calle tan rápido como pudo, mientras que su padre trataba de aplicar presión en la herida del cuello.

En un momento Bella intentó levantar la cabeza. Edward la apretó más a él. "Shh, todo está bien, Bella. Vas a estar bien".

Abrió los ojos y miró a Edward. Podía ver las preguntas en sus grandes ojos color chocolate. "Yo te voy a llevar a un helicóptero que te llevará al hospital de Colorado Springs. Van a cuidar bien de ti". Edward sabía que tenía que preguntarle acerca de Gerald. "Bella, ¿sabes quién lo hizo y dónde podría encontrarlo?"

Una mirada asustada cruzó su rostro. "Quiero encontrarlo y ponerlo muy lejos, para que nunca te pueda hacer daño otra vez", aseguró Edward.

"Papá", dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "W ... ... Wal Wally," Bella logró decir. Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y comenzó a llorar.

"¡Oh, pequeña, por favor, no llores! Estás bien ahora. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti." Edward hizo algo totalmente poco profesional y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. Se reunió con los técnicos del hospital en el borde del campo.

Colocó suavemente a Bella en la camilla y dio un paso atrás. Se volvió a su padre. "Voy a buscar a Gerald Sullivan en el Bar de Wally. Tú vas al hospital y te veré allí tan pronto como encuentre al hijo de puta y de que le encierre. "

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y golpeó a su hijo en la espalda. "Ten cuidado. Si Gerald puede hacer eso a su propia hija, yo diría que es capaz de cualquier cosa."

Edward, asintió con la cabeza y volvió corriendo a su cruiser cuando el helicóptero despegó. Cogió la radio del coche. "Hey, ¿Emmett, que tal ahí fuera?"

La radio crujió brevemente. "Estoy aquí".

"Me dirijo a Sullivan. Bella cree que su padre se puede encontrar en el Bar de Wally. ¿Quieres encontrarte conmigo?" Edward puso en marcha el coche y se dirigió al pueblo incluso más pequeño, a unos cuatro kilómetros, de Sullivan.

"Voy a estar allí. Yo también voy a dar al condado una llamada. Es técnicamente su jurisdicción, no la nuestra, pero voy a tratar de explicarles las circunstancias. Debería estar en Wally's en unos diez minutos ", Emmett respondió.

Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento de Wally siete minutos más tarde. Vio la vieja camioneta verde de Gerald estacionada en el frente. Edward, respiró hondo y tomó su radio. "Betty, debes saber que estoy en el estacionamiento del Bar de Wally en Sullivan. El camión de Gerald Swan está estacionado delante. Lo llevaré a la comisaría para ser interrogado." La mano libre de Edward agarró el volante con tal fuerza sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"¿No crees que deberías esperar a los refuerzos?" Preguntó Betty.

Edward sonrió. Dios bendiga a los pueblos pequeños y las secretarias maternales. "Emmett me encuentro aquí". Edward cerró y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Trataría de esperar, pero si Gerald hacia un movimiento antes de que Emmett llegara allí, no tendría más opción que detenerlo por su cuenta. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que un animal como ese se saliera con la suya. A medida que iba y venía junto al camión de Gerald, Emmett, finalmente se detuvo. Le indicó por encima.

"Él está ahí, de acuerdo." Edward siguió el ritmo. Él había estado intentando durante los últimos cinco minutos mantener su ira bajo control, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el viejo camión de Gerald. "Esta es la camioneta, el capó aún está caliente".

Emmett debía haber notado la ira de Edward, porque él puso una mano sobre su brazo. "Cálmate. No harás caso de nada si vas allí tan loco como estas. "

Emmett miró a los ojos de Edward. "Va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Bella.

"Nuestro trabajo es cogerlo. Ponerlo bajo arresto y llevarlo a los tribunales".

Edward, asintió con la cabeza. Tomó una respiración profunda y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse un chorro de humo de cigarrillo y música country alta. Esperó unos segundos para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Mirando hacia el bar, Edward vio a Gerald reír con el barman. Edward apretó la mandíbula con la ira. ¿Cómo podría un padre violar y matar a su propia hija y sentarse ni siquiera treinta minutos más tarde, riendo y bebiendo en un bar?

Cruzó la longitud de la sala, Edward caminando hacia Gerald y sacó las esposas. "Gerald Swan, te voy a detener para ser interrogado en relación con la violación y el intento de asesinato de su hija."

Gerald tenía pocas posibilidades de reaccionar antes de que fuera esposado y quedase de pie delante de Edward. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Estoy aquí sentado pensando en mis cosas. "

Edward pellizcó los músculos trapecios de Gerald y se inclinó sobre su rostro. "Acabo de poner a tu hija en un helicóptero para ser trasladada volando a Colorado Springs. Abracé su cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado en mis brazos. No te atrevas a estar allí y tratar de negar lo que has hecho".

Gerald escupió en la cara de Edward. "¿Se te puso dura mientras ella estaba desnuda? Ella no es nada, sino una puta mierda. Al igual que su mamá lo era. Pero ella tiene un cuerpo malditamente bueno. "

La visión de Edward se volvió roja. Lo siguiente que supo, era que Emmett le agarraba del brazo. Edward, sacudió la cabeza para despejar la neblina que aún lo rodeaban. Miró a sus puños y de vuelta a Gerald, que obviamente tenía la nariz rota. Edward volvió la cabeza hacia Emmett.

Emmett miró a los ojos a Edward. "Ve en tu coche. Me lo llevo de aquí."

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Hola disculpen si ven algunos diálogos algo mal no se que paso pero tuve problemas al subir el capi, actualizare todos los días si me hes posible y si no es por que me surgio algo. Espero les allá gustado ejjeje, saludos.**

**ETA: Estimated time arrival.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Capítulo dos**

**_Seis años más tarde _**

"¿Puede ayudarme a abrocharme esto?" Bella entregó su gorro de graduación negro a Rose Hale, su mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria.

Rose sonrió. "No puedo creer que oficialmente vayas a ser una RN1 enfermera, en una hora."

Ella abrazó a su amiga. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

Los ojos de Rose se inundaron, mientras colocaba el birrete en la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella. "Siempre te he envidiado por esos rizos castaños perfectos." Rose pasó la última horquilla en el pelo y pasó las manos por toda la longitud del pelo de Bella.

"Por favor, es mi único atributo real. Permíteme algo, No es que tenga tu belleza." Se miró en el espejo sus ojos color chocolate aburridos y baja estatura. No, no era la reina de la belleza.

Rose rió y dio un manotazo a Bella. "¿Y tus tetas? No dices nada sobre el tamaño de esos melones."

Se encogió de hombros y se metió en los talones en el calzado. "Por mucho que me quieras. No he tenido una cita en cuatro meses. "

"Eso es porque eres demasiado exigente." Cuando Bella comenzó a objetar, Rose levantó la mano. "Esta es la mía, Bella. Que he sido tu mejor amiga desde siempre. Tienes que dejar de comparar cada hombre que conoces con Edward. Simplemente no bastante para los 6,3 pies de altura, alto moreno y guapo hombre de los alrededores".

Bella mordió el labio inferior con la vergüenza. Rose la conocía demasiado bien. "No puedo evitarlo. Y si no recuerdo mal, ambas hemos estado colgadas de él de Emmett desde que éramos apenas adolescentes."

Rose puso su brazo alrededor de Bella. "Colgadas, sí, pero en alguna parte en los últimos seis años te enamoraste de un hombre que apenas te da la hora del día. Ni siquiera vino a nuestra graduación de secundaria, ¡por el amor de Cristo¡ ¿Va a venir hoy? "

Se apartó y recogió su cartera y las llaves del escritorio de su pequeño dormitorio."Él envió una carta".

Bella se apartó de Rose, no quería que su amiga viera el dolor. "Él nunca va ser capaz de perdonarme por que le costé su puesto de trabajo hace seis años."

Rose la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar. "Alto ahí. Tú le costaste su puesto de trabajo. Su propio temperamento se encargó de poner fin a su carrera. Según recuerdo, estabas de camino al hospital cuando le rompió la nariz a Gerald. Eso fue lo que hizo. No tuviste la culpa."

"¿Por qué no puede estar a mi lado, entonces? Quiero decir, lo veo casi cada semana en casa de Jasper y él es muy amable, pero siento que él ha puesto una especie de muro alrededor de sí mismo. Jasper dice que se siente avergonzado de la forma en que golpeó a mi padre esa noche, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo más". Pensó en Emmett y la estrecha relación que compartía con Edward.

Bella había sido testigo de cosas en varias ocasiones que le hacían preguntarse si estaban más cerca de lo que nadie sabía en el pueblo.

"Venga, vamos a llegar tarde. Le dije a Jasper me encontraría delante de la casa hace cinco minutos. "Bella salió al encuentro del hombre que la había criado desde la noche de su ataque.

Apenas escuchaba una palabra de su ceremonia de graduación universitaria. Ella estaba de regreso al momento de su graduación de la escuela secundaria. Edward no se había molestado en venir a ella, sin embargos, había aparecido en la fiesta de esa noche.

El partido estaba en pleno apogeo en el patio trasero de Jasper cuando Edward salió por la puerta trasera del patio. Bella recordó su primera vista sobre él. Estaba magnífico en un par de jeans gastados y una roja camisa. Su pelo largo y cobrizo se mecía con la brisa de la tarde y Bella pensó que volaba hasta la luna.

Se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus músculos tensaban, las costuras de las mangas de su camisa. Tan poderosamente construido, que había tomado un trabajo en la construcción después de renunciar al departamento de policía y un par de años después de que él realmente compró la empresa. Pero ella sabía que todavía tenía su parte justa de trabajo físico. Bella estaba segura de poder enfrentarse al mundo y ganar.

Edward, miró alrededor del patio trasero a todos sus amigos antes de verla. Su mirada verde se concentró en como se acercó a donde ella estaba de pie. A medida que Edward se acercaba, su respiración se volvió más errática.

"Sólo quería pasar y felicitarte. No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Tengo una reunión en un bar con Doodle". Edward se detuvo a solo un pie de distancia de ella.

"¿Por qué siempre llamas a Emmett Doodle? Quiero decir, parece como una especie de nombre de bebé para un hombre tan grande".

Mirando hacia sus pies, Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó con Bella hacia la parte trasera del patio mientras hablaba. "Cuando éramos niños, su madre le llamaba Doodle. Ella murió de un aneurisma cerebral cuando Emmett tenía once años. " Bella recordó la muerte de su propia madre, y lo mucho que su vida cambió después del funeral.

Volvió su atención a Edward, que se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Recuerdo que fui a su casa después del funeral. Se veía tan perdido y solo. Su padre nunca había sido un gran padre. De hecho, su viejo le pegaba a tiempo, hasta que cumplió dieciocho y desapareció".

Así que era por eso que Emmett parecía siempre estar con Edward. Tal vez Edward y Jasper eran la única familia que Emmett tenía, al igual que ella.

"De todos modos, fui a encontrarme con Emmett después del funeral y lo encontré en su casa del árbol. Yo no dije nada por un buen rato y entonces puse mi brazo alrededor de él y lo llame Doodle. Emmett se rompió y me dio las gracias. Dijo que lo hacía sentirse mejor sólo escuchar ese nombre. Supongo que se convirtió en un hábito después de eso."

Edward parecía darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas de vergüenza. "Yo tengo que irme".

Bella noto esa mirada en su cara y no quería que se fuera, sin embargo, Bella se lanzo a detenerlo. "¿Has visto mi regalo de graduación de Jasper?" Bella mordió el labio inferior y pasó de un pie al otro. "Está en la entrada. ¿Puedo mostrártelo?"

Edward pareció pensar en ello durante unos segundos. "-Claro. Papá me dijo que encontró un buen coche para ti, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca."

Bella le llevó por el lateral de la casa hasta la entrada. Ella nunca pensó, ni en un millón de años, que tendría un coche propio hasta que lo comprase ella misma. Ella no podía ocultar el orgullo de su voz. "Ta-da... mi primer coche. ¿No es absolutamente hermoso?" Bella miró el rojo sedán Honda de cuatro años. "Me será muy práctico cuando me vaya a la universidad."

"Es un gran coche. Me alegro por ti." Edward parecía estudiar a Bella durante unos segundos "Papá me dijo que estás pensando en estudiar enfermería. Creo que es fantástico. Siempre has sido de gran ayuda para él en la clínica." Edward dio un paso atrás como si estuviera listo para salir disparado.

Bella le tocó el brazo. "Por favor no te vayas todavía".

Bella sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle algo de lo que sentía. Dejó que sus manos se deslizan hasta los bíceps. Ella se inclinó lo suficiente en que su pecho se apoyaba en el suyo. "He querido besarte durante tanto tiempo. Por favor, ¿puedo tener uno pequeño antes de que te vayas?"

Edward aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Bella podría jurar que sus pupilas estaban aún más dilatadas. Tenía una mirada hambrienta en la cara mientras le sujetaba la cabeza entre sus enormes manos y se inclinó.

Lo que ocurrió después, más tarde, la confundía. El beso de Edward comenzó bastante inocente, pero un segundo después de que sus labios se encontraran, se quedó sin aliento y tiró de ella con fuerza contra él. Devoró la boca con una humeante, lengua retráctil, profundizando el beso y luego, tan repentinamente como sucedió se apartó.

Ella aún estaba conmocionada cuando Edward la miró y movió la cabeza. "Vuelve a tu fiesta, Bella. Tienes que jugar con gente de tu edad." Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de regreso a su vida.

Bella estaba en el camino de entrada al lado de su coche rojo brillante y lloró hasta que Rose fue a buscarla. Ella sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para Edward, de modo que ¿por qué se seguía torturando a sí misma?

La gente la rodeaba, estaban de pie y Bella regresó a su ceremonia de graduación. Se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y siguió al resto de su clase de graduación a la parte delantera del escenario. Cuando se puso de pie con el resto de los estudiantes de enfermería, todos esperando su insignia RN1, ella miró hacia la multitud. Vio a Jasper y a Rose fácilmente. Jasper Cullen había convertido en su padre sustituto, desde sus dieciséis años y lo amaba con todo su corazón. Ojalá pudiera haber conocido a su esposa mejor, pero Tanya Cullen había muerto de cáncer de mama sólo seis meses antes de que Bella fuera a vivir con Jasper.

Jasper y Rose estaban de pie, animándola. Rose se mantenía sujeta al brazo de Jasper mientras saltaba arriba y abajo, su largo pelo rubio volaba a su alrededor. Jasper siempre mantenía su pelo en una sola trenza ordenada cayendo por el centro de la espalda.

Como ella seguía mirando a la multitud, podría haber jurado que vio a Edward. Ella estaba tratando de concentrarse en él cuando llegó su turno. Después de la entrega, volvió a mirar a donde ella había pensado que había visto a Edward, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Bella mentalmente se daba patadas a sí misma para deshacerse de sus propias esperanzas. Ella sabía que Edward no quería venir. Se alegró de que ella hubiese aceptado la oferta de trabajo en Colorado Springs General ahora. Tenía que empezar una nueva vida para ella y dejar a Edward Cullen atrás.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**_Presente _**

En el momento en que Bella entró en su pequeño apartamento de un dormitorio, se quitó los zapatos. "Dios, odio esas cosas," dijo en voz alta mientras se tiraba sobre el suelo de su dormitorio.

Se desnudó y puso su uniforme en la ropa sucia. Abriendo la ducha, se soltó el pelo y se metió dentro de la caliente ducha. Se lavó el cabello, Bella pensando en las dieciséis horas de jornada que acababa de terminar. Las horas extraordinarias que era buenas para su cuenta bancaria, pero al dejaban en un pésimo estado de ánimo. Esta noche todo lo que quería era una copa de vino y un total de diez horas de sueño.

Después de secar y atar el pelo, Bella se puso la bata roja de satén que Rose le había regalado para la Navidad el año anterior.

Minutos más tarde, entró en su pequeña cocina, se sirvió una copa de vino y se dejó llevar por su indulgencia. Su sofá de cuero marrón tomaba la mitad de su sala pequeña, pero valió la pena.

Rose siempre insistía a Bella para que encontrara un apartamento más grande ahora que ganaba más dinero, pero Bella no veía ninguna necesidad de ello. No era como si ella tuviese una gran cantidad de invitados. A pesar de que había tenido algunas parejas ocasionales de vez en cuando durante los últimos cuatro años que llevaba en Colorado Springs, no tenía ningún interés en un novio a tiempo completo. Bella había aprendido a la fuerza a mantener su corazón a sí misma.

Tomó el mando de la televisión al mismo tiempo en que el timbre sonó. Había sido su único requisito del lugar en el que iba a vivir. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al interfono."Hola".

"Bella, soy Edward. ¿Puedo subir? "

Bella apoyó las dos manos en la pared. Cerró los ojos, de repente tenía una sensación de mareo. ¿Por qué diablos estaba Edward aquí? Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo había encontrado donde vivía a menos que... "¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Jasper?"

"No. Está bien. Necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa. Es importante."

Bella dio un respiro. "Déjame hablar con el guardia de seguridad." Ella le dijo al portero de noche que permitiera el paso de Edward hasta su apartamento del tercer piso, y luego sacó la toalla y pasó los dedos por la masa de rizos secos.

No fue sino hasta el golpe en la puerta que se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba la corta bata de satén. "Mierda."

Colocó el material alrededor de su cuerpo y ató el cinturón, y luego abrió la puerta al único hombre que siempre había amado. Maldita sea, que todavía se veía bien. Bella dio un paso atrás y le permitió entrar a la sala.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bella."

Edward, miró alrededor de la pequeña sala. Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. "¿Te importa si me siento?"

Tomando otra respiración profunda, Bella puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Por favor".

Ella siguió a Edward hasta el sofá y se sentó en el extremo opuesto. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Bella preguntó.

Edward se frotó el mentón. Bella no podía dejar de estar hipnotizada por el movimiento. Siempre se había sentido atraída como una idiota por sus manos y brazos con venas pronunciadas. Sus dedos largos, perfectos, habían desempeñado un importante papel en sus fantasías durante años.

"Yo, eh... tengo una mala noticia. Gerald saldrá de prisión dentro de tres días. Han llamado a casa de Jasper para informarle. Le dije a papá que me acercaría y te lo diría en persona".

Bella se levantó del sofá. "¿Quieres decir que estará fuera en tres días? Fue condenado a quince años. Sólo han pasado nueve años y medio desde entonces. "

Edward se levantó y tomó las manos de Bella. "Lo creas o no, parece que Gerald ha sido un preso modelo. Sale antes de tiempo por buena conducta. Dijeron que te notificaron que habría una audiencia, pero no te presentaste."

Su garganta se cerró y Bella no pudo decir nada más. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de entender el sistema de prisiones del estado. Sacudió la cabeza. "Recibí una carta sobre una nueva audiencia, pero pensé que era para bajar el nivel de seguridad de nuevo. Ya he estado en dos de esas años atrás y nada de lo dije sirvió de algo. Cuando recibí la última carta, decidí no volver a pasar por ello de nuevo".

Miró a Edward. Oh, no, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para dominarse sabiendo que su padre estaba fuera? "Es mi culpa. Si yo me hubiera tomado el tiempo para leer esa maldita carta con más cuidado, podría haber hecho algo".

Edward, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, Punkin".

Le frotó las manos en la espalda, tratando de calmarla."Jasper y yo queremos que vuelvas a Gorge-City en donde podemos ayudar a mantenerle vigilado. Pensé que podrías quedarte en la colina conmigo. "

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó cuando se soltó del abrazo de Edward. Ella sabía que no había manera de que pudiera volver a Gorge-City, y mucho menos quedarse con Edward y sin hacer el ridículo otra vez. Estando cerca de él, sus pezones endurecían y el coño hormigueaba. "Yo no voy a volver a Gorge-City", dijo finalmente.

"Se razonable. Eres una mujer soltera que vive sola. ¿Cómo vas a protegerte cuando Gerald te encuentre?" Edward preguntó.

Bella inconscientemente se tocó la cicatriz de su cuello. "Para mi bienestar mental, tengo que quedarme aquí. No puedo volver a Gorge-City contigo. "

Cuando Edward intentado abrazarla de nuevo, ella lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. "No. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre esto. Apenas te he visto en los últimos cuatro años. He estado por mi cuenta desde entonces y lo he hecho bien. Yo no necesito o no quiero que me protejas. Tengo veintiséis años, una casa y mi propia carrera. Me niego a dejarlo todo por que la pobre excusa de padre que tengo vaya a salir de la cárcel".

Bella se volvió y abrió la puerta. "Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría irme a la cama. Tengo que estar de vuelta en el hospital en menos de nueve horas. "

Edward, caminó hacia la puerta abierta. Miró hacia Bella mientras pasaba. "Por favor llámame si me necesitas. Sólo quiero que estés segura. "

Bella sintió que las lágrimas llegaban. Le miró a los ojos verde plateado. "Tú renunciaste a ese derecho la noche de mi graduación en secundaria." Bella cerró la puerta manteniendo apretada la mandíbula.

Ella se deslizó por la puerta cerrada, sollozando. En un momento en que debería estar preocupada por mi padre, ¿Cómo es que el toque de Edward aún tiene la capacidad de excitarme?

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Edward, condujo las ochenta millas de vuelta a Gorge-City ensimismado. ¿Cómo diablos podía proteger a la mujer que amaba, si no le dejaba acercarse a ella? Cerró su puño contra el tablero. "¡Maldita sea!".

Se había enamorado de Bella la noche en que la llevó hasta el helicóptero. Edward había tratado de cubrir sus sentimientos por su propio bien. Era demasiado viejo para ella, tanto entonces como ahora. En cambio, se había enterrado a sí mismo en el trabajo.

Después de una dimisión forzada del departamento de policía, se había ido a trabajar para una compañía de construcción local. El propietario de la empresa decidió retirarse y Edward le había ayudado a comprarla. Había construido la empresa al conseguir grandes contratos comerciales por el rápido crecimiento en los alrededores.

Tenía ahora treinta y siete años millonario, y nadie, solo Jasper, Emmett y su banquero, lo sabían. Edward había renunciado a encontrar nunca a otra mujer que reemplazara a Bella en su corazón. Durante mucho tiempo la había querido, la ansiaba. Se había causado ciertos roces entre él y Emmett largo de los años, pero su amante por fin había aprendido a aceptar lo que él no podía cambiar.

En principio, por supuesto, Bella había sido demasiado joven, y entonces todo el mundo pensaba en ella como su hermana. Edward siempre fue consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Diez años eran mucho cuando se habla de una joven de dieciocho o diecinueve años, una niña.

La noche de su graduación de secundaria, se había dicho que se mantendría alejado, pero él no podía dejar pasar ese día sin verla. Había cometido el error de mantener a Bella en sus brazos y sintió que todo su cuerpo cobraba vida. Tenía veintiocho años y aún así pensó que iba morir de amor si no la besaba.

Edward se apartó de ella desde esa noche por su propio bien. Se merecía salir y descubrir la vida más allá de Gorge-City y de los recuerdos de Gerald Swan. Edward, no tenía ni idea en ese momento que le haría pagar por ese único acto durante los siguientes ocho años.

Mientras conducía hacia Gorge-City pensando en Bella, Edward sintió una agitación en sus vaqueros. Sacudió la cabeza. Joder, sólo de pensar en ella tenía la polla dura.

No era nada nuevo. El olor fresco a cítricos de su perfume siempre le había provocado una erección. Miró su excitación creciente y sonrió. Sacó una mano del volante y bajó los vaqueros. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de su pene, ya liberado de su confinamiento, Edward estableció un ritmo constante al acariciarse.

Alrededor de treinta kilómetros a las afueras de Colorado Springs, tuvo que hacerse a un lado de la carretera para terminar. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la ranura superior de su polla, reunió la humedad y lo utilizó como lubricante para facilitar sus atenciones. Se pellizca sus pezones con la otra mano y fijo el pensamiento en la sexy Bella, la hermosa Bella.

Edward imaginó su mano empuñando su polla en su lugar. Mejor aún, se imaginó empujando su pene entre sus grandes y deliciosos pechos mientras Emmett la cogía por detrás. La levantó en su mano y disparó a su semilla. A pesar de que era extraño para la mayoría, Edward anhelaba compartir a Bella con su mejor amigo y amante.

Después de un pañuelo de salpicadero, se limpió y la metió la todavía medio dura polla de nuevo en sus vaqueros. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el reposacabezas, Edward se preguntó cómo podía mantener a Bella segura sin su cooperación. Tal vez debería haberle dicho lo que sentía? ¿Habría alguna diferencia?

Puso el vehículo en marcha, y se dirigió a Gorge-City para hablar con su padre. Tal vez Jasper tuviera algunas ideas. Se alegró de que Emmett ya estuviera esperando después de su viaje a ver a Bella.

Edward llamó a la puerta principal antes de meterse en su casa de la infancia. Llamó a su padre y lo encontró en la cocina, con un aperitivo nocturno. "Hola, papá. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

En Jasper apareció una sonrisa. "Nachos. Mis favoritos. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Edward, sonrió, mostrando sus siempre presentes hoyuelos a su padre. "Suena muy bien."

"¿Tienes alguna cerveza para acompañarlos?" Abrió la puerta y encontró lo que buscaba en la esquina trasera. Miró a su padre. "Sólo tienes una. ¿Te gustaría que la dejara? "

Jasper se rió entre dientes y puso otro plato de nachos en el microondas. "Me estoy pensando tomar té esta noche, pero cógela adelante. Sírvete a ti mismo. "

Tomaron sus bocadillos en la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Jasper le miró. "Así que vas a decirme cómo te fue con Isa? Supongo que es por eso que estás aquí."

Lamiendo el queso de los dedos, Edward asintió. Su padre siempre había llamado a Bella Isa. "No volverá a Gorge-City. Ella dijo que se niega a renunciar a su carrera y su casa sólo porque Gerald salga".

Edward posó el plato sobre la mesa de café y se pasó las manos por el largo pelo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. "Ella no me dejará protegerla. ¿Qué debo hacer? "

En una voz suave, reconociendo al fin sus sentimientos. "La amo, papá. Desde siempre."

Jasper puso su plato junto al de Edward y se acercó a él. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó. "Deberías haberlo dicho hace años. Siempre sospeché que era así. Me temo que ahora no será muy bueno. Isa no parece tener muchas citas con los hombres, según Rose. Ha visto sus citas cada vez menos en los últimos seis o siete años. Sé que la besaste en la noche de su fiesta de graduación. Rose me lo dijo. Ella también me dijo que Isa quedó devastada cuando te apartaste. "

Edward se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre. "Ella era demasiado malditamente joven para lo que sentía por ella. Quería tragarla entera. Se merecía la oportunidad de experimentar la vida. "

"Eh... poca condenada vida. Sé por Rose, que nunca se permite más de un par de citas con un hombre. Rose me dijo que no se pueden comparar contigo a sus ojos. Pensó en tí como el hombre perfecto, pero el hecho de que la hayas evitado en los últimos ocho años no la ha dejado querer a nadie. "

Edward, sintió que las palabras llegaban hasta su alma. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Trata de llamarla todos los días, sólo para comprobarla. Ella puede actuar como si estuviera molesta, pero en el fondo le complace la atención".

A la mañana siguiente, Edward decidió hacer a Emmett una visita. En el momento en que había llegado a casa de Emmett la noche anterior, había estado demasiado cansado para hablar de cualquier cosa. Había caído en la cama, cogió a su amante en sus brazos y se quedó dormido. Emmett le había besado antes de irse a trabajar más temprano en la mañana, pero todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

Entró en la estación de policía y saludó a Betty."Hola, hermosa dama. ¿Cómo estás hoy? "

Betty cacareó y le indicó el pasillo."Estoy bien, encantador. Está en su oficina."

Edward se dirigió por el pasillo. No podía creer que Emmett fuese jefe de la policía local. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que sólo se apoyó en el umbral hasta que Emmett colgó el teléfono.

Emmett vio a Edward y le indicó que entrase –"Muy bien, George, voy a vigilarlo. Okay. Muy bien. Te llamaré más tarde. Emmett colgó y cerró los ojos. "George Keating llamó para quejarse sobre los niños del barrio que jugaban a la pelota en su campo de nuevo."

Edward se echó a reír y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Emmett. "Ha estado quejándose de eso, desde que éramos niños. Si él no quiere que nadie entre en su campo, ¿por qué no hace algo con él?"

A Emmett le temblaron los labios. "Porque entonces no habría nada de lo quejarse. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? "

"¡Sabes lo que puedes hacer por mí!", Edward, respondió con un guiño.

Emmett sonrió. Se quedó mirando el bulto que presionaba contra la cremallera de los vaqueros de Edward, y empezó a frotarse.

Por mucho que Edward quisiera jugar, tenía asuntos más importantes en su mente. "Es mejor mantengas tu mente fuera de los vaqueros, por ahora, Doodle. Lo que necesito es que mires que puedes hacer con el sistema penitenciario para que mantengan a Gerald Swan en prisión", dijo Edward, pero maldita sea, el paquete Emmett tenía buen aspecto.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, lo he intentado todo, pero la junta de libertad condicional no quiere escuchar al jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo".

Emmett se adelantó y tomó un caramelo de azúcar con mantequilla del bol de la mesa. Desenvolvió el caramelo, miró hacia Edward. "¿Has hablado con Bella?"

Edward, miró a Emmett meterse el caramelo en la boca. "Lo intenté, pero no quiso volver conmigo".

Emmett rodó el caramelo en la boca. "Lo siento. Sé que la amas. Como policía, no puedo ayudarte mucho si se queda en Colorado Springs, pero como el hombre que te ama, siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas. "

Edward se puso de pie y extendió la mano. Mantuvo el contacto físico un poco más de lo que debería en la estación de policía. "Lo sé. Tú siempre has estado allí para mí, no importa lo grande que sea la burrada que haga. "

Tres noches después, Edward llamó a Bella, por primera vez desde su viaje a su apartamento.

"Hola," Bella respondió.

"Hola. Sólo estaba llamando para asegurarse de que estás bien." Edward la oyó suspirar al teléfono.

"Yo estoy bien. Ya te dije que soy una chica grande, y puedo cuidar de mí misma. Bien, si eso es todo lo querías, estoy cocinando la cena."

Edward quería arrastrarse a través del teléfono y sacudirla. "Sé que no quieres que llame, pero será mejor que te acostumbres, porque yo no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti."

"Adiós, Edward."

Edward mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja y se golpeó en la frente al oír a Bella colgarlo. El hecho de que Gerald hubiera salido de prisión le hacía estar demasiado nervioso para relajarse en casa durante la noche. Cogió sus llaves y su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia su camioneta.

Tal vez se podría hacer algo de investigación. Se dirigió a todos los bares de la zona de los que sabía que Gerald solía frecuentar, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo más interesante que obtuvo fue una mujer de Wally, quien dijo que ella le escribió de vez en cuando, pero ella no lo había visto desde que había sido puesto en libertad.

Algo acerca de esto extrañó a Edward. Si Gerald había tomado una especie de relación- desde el penal, ¿por qué no había ido a verla? Gerald no había tenido una mujer en diez años. Edward pensó que sería lo primero en su lista de prioridades. A menos que...

Edward, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Bella.

"Hola", respondió ella después de que el quinto toque.

"Siento llamar tan tarde, pero he estado recorriendo las viejas guaridas de Gerald y no lo encuentro en ninguna parte. Yo pensaba que podría haber dado señales de vida, y sólo quería asegurarse de que mantenías los ojos abiertos en todo momento."

Bella se quejó en su oído. "¿Has pensado en el hecho de que tal vez mi padre ni siquiera me busque?"

Oyó lo que sonaba como hojas pasando al fondo antes de Bella hablase de nuevo. "Escucha, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero estoy bien, y sí, voy a mantener los ojos abiertos por mi padre."

"Hazme un favor más. Tiene un teléfono móvil, ¿no?" Edward se restregó los ojos cansados, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Claro, tengo uno. ¿Por qué? ", Preguntó.

"Quiero que pongas mi número en marcación rápida, por si acaso".

"Esto no es realmente necesario," Bella comenzando a discutir.

"¡Maldita sea! Bella, sólo hazlo. Me sentiré infernalmente mejor si se que puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo con solo pulsar un botón." Sabía que su tono de voz no era de ayuda, pero maldita sea, la mujer era terca.

"Bien", contestó secamente.

Podía oírla moviendo las mantas y saliendo de la cama. Él hizo todo lo posible para bloquear las imágenes que esa simple acción despertó en su mente.

"Estoy sosteniendo mi móvil. Dime tu número para que yo pueda volver a dormir".

Edward le sonrió a su mal humor. Le dio el número y se disculpó por despertarla. Después de colgar, miró a su polla hinchada y suspiró. Ella se lo hacía a él en todo momento. Supongo que era hora de hacer un viaje hasta Emmett.

Edward se alegró de ver la luz del porche aún encendida cuando se detuvo detrás del camión de Emmett. Se equilibró, subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar directamente.

Emmett estaba tirado en el sofá en sus cortos boxers, parecía más sexy de lo que nadie tenía derecho a ser. Edward se humedeció los labios y comenzó a desvestirse.

Se arrodilló al lado del sofá deshaciéndose de sus vaqueros y ropa interior. "Te necesito", dijo, frotando el duro paquete atrapado detrás de la tela negro de la ropa interior.

Emmett enroscó los dedos por el cabello. "Tú sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí".

Edward se detuvo en el proceso de liberar a Emmett de sus restricciones. "¿Por qué? No importa lo que haya hecho, siempre has estado ahí para mí. A veces, no creo que me merezca tu lealtad."

Emmett tiró del brazo de Edward hasta que quedó encima de su amante. "Te amo. ¿No es eso suficiente? "

Cuando empezó a responder, Emmett lo silenció con un beso. "Yo sé cuánto significa Bella para ti. Ella es una bella persona y se lo merece, pero lo me preocupa es que voy a ser sustituido."

Edward comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero Emmett lo detuvo de nuevo. "Llegué a un acuerdo con mis propios temores años atrás. Ahora vivo cada día contigo como si fuera el último. Es por eso que no me preocupo por las pequeñas cosas. Amarte es un regalo del cielo".

Edward, sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder. No sabía lo que Emmett tenía dentro de él para ser tan romántico. "Te amo demasiado, Doodle. Me gustaría tenerlos a dos. Es lo que he soñado. Es por eso que diseñé mi casa con tres personas en mente".

"No se puede esperar de una chica dulce, como Bella que acepte una relación de trío, Edward. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe que estamos enamorados. "

Sentándose, Edward apoyó su culo sobre polla de Emmett. Mirando hacia abajo, se preguntó qué se sentiría si invertían las posiciones. Emmett había salido con varias mujeres en los últimos años, pero Edward siempre había sabido que Emmett no se permitía tomar en serio a ninguna. Pero que pasaría si lo hiciera?

"Tal vez podamos facilitárselo a Bella." Edward cerró los ojos. "En este punto, puede ser una cuestión discutible. Ella no me deja ni protegerla."

Vio la preocupación en los ojos de Emmett cuando su hombre comenzó a moverse debajo de él. "Ella vendrá a ti, ella te ama. Puedo verlo cuando te mira. Ahora Bella sólo está loca, pero lo superará. Y mientras tanto, te tengo algún tiempo más".

Edward se acercó y abrió el cajón de la mesa, sacando un condón y una pequeña botella de lubricante.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, como Emmett, que tenía que disfrutar del momento, mientras estaban juntos. Después de enfundar la gruesa y larga polla de Emmett, Edward preparó su propia fosa, mientras que su amante gemía.

"¿Me quieres?"-Preguntó mientras se colocaba sobre la polla de Emmett.

"Sabes que si", Emmett respondió y se apoderó de las caderas de Edward, bajándolo sobre su eje.

El fuerte ardor que le producía Emmett cuando enterraba su polla en él, era siempre un placer. Esta noche, sin embargo, tuvo un mayor significado para Edward. Mientras cabalgaba a Emmett, trató de transmitirle su amor. "Tú eres el único hombre con el que he estado, Doodle, el único hombre que he amado".

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y penetró, con ritmo castigador, para satisfacer el agujero de Edward. No pudo hablar ya que su amante lo folló hasta que se corrió. La polla de Edward estalló, embadurnando el estómago y el pecho de Emmett con chorros de esperma blanco y espeso.

Cuando pasó el dedo a través de la masa pegajosa y se lo llevó a los labios de Emmett, su amante llegó a la cima con un gruñido.

Edward cayó hacia adelante y besó a Emmett."Va a funcionar", susurró.

**Continuara...**

**N/a: 0_0¡ se lo que están pensado y calma que yo también quede en Shot dramático solo les digo que no son GAYS son BIXESUALES que van amando a Bella con locura. Saludos. Cualquier duda decime.**

**PD: sigo en shot x_x¡ **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Dedicado a Mell Stefani y a mi acosadora Sool Onuma :D **

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Al día siguiente Bella, trabajó otro turno de doce horas. Tenía planes para cenar con Rose, así que ella corrió a casa a cambiarse. Ella salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su apartamento. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, los pelillos de la nuca empezaron a izarse. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

En el momento en que iba a introducir la llave, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Bella retrocedió lentamente y corrió hacia el ascensor. Dio gracias a Dios cuando la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Bella pulsó el botón del vestíbulo y contuvo la respiración. Su pecho se sentía apretado y podría jurar que la cicatriz en su cuello quemaba. Cuando las puertas se abrieron por fin, se precipitó al vestíbulo de la oficina de seguridad.

Bella se sintió aliviada cuando vio a Harry, el vigilante ex-militar"Creo que alguien ha entrado en mi apartamento o ha estado ahí. Mi puerta está abierta. "

Harry le dirigió una mirada culpable. "Siento que se haya preocupado, la Sra. Swan. Ha tenido una entrega el día de hoy y yo lo cogí, personalmente, pero estoy seguro de que cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Nunca he cometido un error así. "

Harry pasó la mano a través de su corto pelo canoso. "¿Le hará sentir mejor si voy con usted y compruebo su apartamento, por si acaso?"

Una sensación de alivio inundó a Bella. "Yo se lo agradezco mucho, Harry."

Se dirigieron al ascensor. Bella se detuvo de pronto y se volvió a Harry. "¿Qué tipo de entrega he recibido? Yo no he pedido nada. "

Harry la hizo entrar en el ascensor abierto. "Limpieza en seco. Venía de O'Connell justo al final de la calle. Yo lo colgué en el perchero junto a la puerta. Lo siento si he actuado de manera inapropiada. "

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el quinto piso. "No, no lo hizo. Es sólo que no recuerdo haberles llevado nada a limpiar, pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente."

Se acercó a la puerta y le indicó a Harry que entrara primero. Entró en el apartamento y encendió la luz.

Bella esperó en la puerta mientras Harry iba de una habitación a otra, encendiendo las luces y mirando en su armario. Volvió a la entrada con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

"El apartamento está seguro. Lo siento de nuevo por no cerrar la puerta, como creo que lo hice".

Bella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo."No todos podemos ser perfectos. Gracias por venir conmigo. "

"No es ningún problema. Sólo tiene que llamar si necesita cualquier otra cosa. "

Harry se giró y Bella se volvió hacia la bolsa de limpieza en seco colgada en el gancho justo detrás de la puerta. Ella levantó la ropa y la llevó a su armario. Cuando quitó el plástico de la ropa, descubrió que no eran suyas. De hecho, los dos vestidos parecían casi nuevos. El vestido negro era un poco desaliñado para su gusto, mientras que el vestido rojo era un poco llamativo. Al mirar más cerca, vio que eran de su talla. "Esto es raro", susurró.

Bella dejó a un lado el sentimiento insignificante que comenzó a deslizarse en ella. Sin duda, era sólo una coincidencia. Ella se encogió de hombros y colocó los vestidos. Ella comenzaba a trabajar más tarde mañana, tenía tiempo justo para devolverlos al servicio de limpieza antes de su turno de mediodía.

Quitándose la ropa de trabajo, eligió un sencillo jersey verde esmeralda y su par de cómodos vaqueros. Estaba vestida y de regreso en la puerta en diez minutos. Bel caminaba por la manzana hasta a Sergio para encontrarse con Rose.

Empujando a su plato, Bella se sentó en la silla y se acarició el vientre plano. "No más. Siento que voy a explotar".

Rose rió, "Sí, claro. Apenas has comió un tercio de tu cena." Ella levantó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo. " "Hablé con Jasper hoy".

Sentándose erguida, Bella miró a su amiga y sonrió. "¿Por qué hablaste con Jasper? ¿Le dijiste que estás locamente enamorada de él? "

Rose puso la copa de vino en la mesa y tomó la mano de Bella. "Él me llamó. Está preocupado por ti ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Gerald había salido de la cárcel? "

Bella se encogió de hombros. Se sentía como cuando todo el mundo hablaba de ella a sus espaldas. "Porque sabía que ibas a ser tan paranoica como Edward. Créeme cuando te digo que no puedo tener otro guardián en mi vida ahora mismo."

Rose levantó una ceja. "Lo dices que como si fuera una cosa mala. Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que todavía amas a ese hombre. ¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto si quiere protegerte? "

Bella retiró la mano de Rose, casi tirando el vaso en el proceso. "¿Qué bien, amar a Edward nunca me ha hecho daño? Acabará por sentir lástima por mí como todos los demás, y no lo consentiré. "

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rose."Nadie siente lástima por ti. Ocurre que tienes un montón de gente que te quiere y estamos preocupados, eso es todo. Además, Jasper me dijo que Edward se está volviendo a sí mismo y a todos los que le rodean, locos con ese asunto de Gerald. Lo que me induce a pensar que todo esto es un poco más profundo de lo te das cuenta."

Bella se desplomó en su silla y se puso la servilleta encima del mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos."Lamento haberte gritado. Creo que estoy un poco de los nervios de punta estos días. Jasper debe estar equivocado, sin embargo, porque creo que Edward y Emmett han tenido relaciones sexuales durante años. Además, los dos están muy fuera de mi liga. "

Rose levantó la mano. "No me hagas abofetearte. Eres tan buena como cualquier otra y no lo olvides".

Rose se echó el pelo detrás de su hombro y continuó. "De todos modos, tal vez Edward es bisexual. No es gran cosa. Lo amas y necesitas echar un polvo".

"Yo estoy perfectamente bien con mi amigo de confianza, muchas gracias. Él siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito y lo único que me pide es un nuevo suministro de pilas de vez en cuando." Bella podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo al pensar en ello. Tal vez eso es lo que necesitaba esta noche, aunque la idea de Edward y Emmett juntos hizo más para alimentar su fantasía que otra cosa.

Rose pagó la factura de la cena y se deslizó el bolso en el hombro. "Un vibrador no puede envolverte en sus brazos durante la noche, Sra. Swan."

Bella miró a Rose. "Eres muy sutil hablando. Y no creas que no me di cuenta de que nunca has respondido a mi pregunta sobre se estás enamorada de Jasper. ¿Todavía estás loca por él? ¿no? "

Caminando por el restaurante, Rose miró por encima del hombro a Bella. "Él todavía piensa en mí como una adolescente. No tiene ni idea que he bautizado mi vibrador en su honor." Rose le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta.

Al salir del restaurante, Rose señaló hacia su Lexus. "Vamos. Te daré un paseo a casa".

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y puso las manos en las caderas. "Sólo vivo a dos manzanas de aquí."

Rose la cogió del brazo y la condujo hacia el coche. "Sí, y sucede que tienes un padre loco al que le gustaría verte muerta. Entra en el coche, Bella. "

"Vale".

Bella se estiró después de apagar el despertador. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó con la acción. Se había entregado a un buen entrenamiento ayer por la noche con su vibrador. Se rió para sus adentros. Tanto su culo como su coño se sentían agradables y un poco doloridos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ella retiró el cobertor y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Mientras se duchaba, Bella no podía creer que después de todos estos años todavía veía la cara de Edward cada vez que ella llegaba al orgasmo. Había intentado imaginar los otros hombres, incluso a estrellas de cine, pero no podía hacer nada con la imagen de Edward, y en ocasiones Emmett, pero sólo al mismo tiempo.

Siempre lo imaginaba encima de ella, o detrás de ella con su cabello largo colgando libremente, el color bronceado de su piel contrastando con la palidez de la suya. Cerró la ducha y se secó. Recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado en la parte superior de la cabeza, y entró en el dormitorio.

La noche anterior había utilizado sus dos vibradores, uno para cada hoyo. Sólo la idea de Edward y Emmett, los dos la llenaran al mismo tiempo le había dado múltiples orgasmos. Caray, si sólo fantasear con estar con los dos lo hiciera, ella sabía que probablemente nunca sería real.

Vistió su uniforme de enfermera, se tomó un desayuno rápido y agarró la ropa de la tienda de limpieza en seco que necesitaba devolver. Ella sólo tenía una hora antes de que empezara su turno. Normalmente, cuando tenía este turno partido, se levantaba mucho antes y tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, pero después de su entrenamiento de ayer por la noche, se tomó la mañana en la cama.

Dejar la ropa en la tintorería no era tan fácil como había pensado. Insistieron en que no sabía de dónde procedían de las prendas y se negaron a cogerlas. Arrojándolas en la parte posterior de su Honda SUV último modelo, condujo hasta el hospital. ¿Podría su día ir a peor?, posiblemente.

El turno de Bella terminó a la medianoche y esperaba que pudiera volver a casa sin dormirse. La jornada había sido una locura y lo único que quería era una agradable ducha de agua caliente y una cama caliente.

Se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de los empleados y comenzó a buscar en su bolso las llaves. Finalmente las enganchó cuando llegó a su coche. Antes de que pudiera apretar el botón para desbloquear las puertas, la golpearon por la espalda y cayó al suelo.

Bella sintió la mordedura del pavimento en sus manos cuando aterrizó y miró detrás de ella. Gerald parecía imponente sobre ella con una sonrisa maliciosa pegada a su fea cara.

"¿Sorprendida de verme, niña?"

Bella rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando sus llaves. Las vio justo bajo el coche. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas, un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula. Tirándola de lado, Bella intentó arrastrarse, lejos de su padre. Abrió la boca y gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Otro puño se estrelló contra su cara. "Cállate, puta estúpida. Pasé diez años en prisión por tu culpa. Es hora de pagar. Voy a terminar contigo este momento y desaparecer antes de que siquiera se fijen en mí. "

Bella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Gerald estuviera sobre ella. Hundió profundamente la hoja de aspecto brillante, en su estómago. Tirando de ella, la hundió dos veces más.

Haciendo lo que pudo para rodar lejos de él, Bella logro alcanzar las llaves. Se estiró y colocó las llaves en uno de sus dedos. Buscó hasta que finalmente pulsó el botón del pánico. Su claxon comenzó a pitar de forma muy molesta.

Gerald rápidamente se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Miró a Bella y escupió sobre ella. "Te he hecho demasiado daño en esta ocasión, perra. Nunca vas a sobrevivir". Con estas palabras de despedida, apuntó una patada a sus costillas y salió corriendo.

Bella podía sentir la humedad pegajosa que se propagaba por su torso. Cogió su bolso mientras la oscuridad amenazaba con alcanzarla. Buscó entre los departamentos, y por algún milagro, fue capaz de conseguir el móvil. No pudo levantar la cabeza de la acera, poco a poco llevó el teléfono a la cara y marco el número cuatro de la memoria. Ella no podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras ella esperaba.

"¿Hola?" Edward contestó.

"Ayúdame", apenas pronunció. "¿Te necesito en el hos ... hospital." El mundo de Bella se volvió negro.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Capítulo seis**

"Bella ... Bella?"

Edward abrió las piernas sobre el lado de la cama. Sin soltar el teléfono de su oído, podía oír el constante ulular de una alarma de coche en el fondo y las voces gritando. Siguió gritando el nombre de Bella en el teléfono mientras se ponía un par de vaqueros y una camisa de franela de manga larga.

En la voz de alguien pasando llegó sobre la línea. "¿Hola?"

Edward se agachó para recoger sus botas de trabajo cuando la voz extraña respondió teléfono de Bella. "Este es Edward Cullen. ¿Qué diablos le a pasó a Bella? "

"Ella es... Ella ha sido golpeada y apuñalada en el aparcamiento del hospital. Lo siento, señor, pero me tengo que ir".

La línea se cortó. "Joder". Edward metió sus pies en sus botas y salió corriendo por la puerta. Él llamó a Jasper y a Emmett camino de Colorado Springs.

Cuando aparcó en el aparcamiento del hospital, su boca se secó completamente. El estacionamiento al lado del hospital estaba iluminando con luces y acordonado por la policía.

Edward saltó de su camión y corrió hacia la entrada de la sala de emergencias. Corrió hasta el mostrador de información. "Bella... uh... Isabella Swan... ella me llamó."

La mujer de edad avanzada del mostrador de información le disparó una mirada sospechosa. Ella escribió algo en su ordenador antes de volverse hacia Edward. "Ella está en el quirófano. No entendí su nombre, señor. "

"Edward Cullen", dijo con naturalidad. "Me gustaría hablar con alguien que conozca el estado de Bella".

"Aquí dice que han estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con un Cullen, Jasper. Isabella lo puso como su familiar en la tarjeta médica. Realmente no puedo dar ninguna información a nadie más que a él. "

Edward pasó la mano por los ojos. "Es mi padre Jasper. Él debe estar en camino. "

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la mujer. "Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo darle más información hasta que llegue su padre".

Edward, sabía que su padre estaría en el hospital dentro de diez minutos, así que en lugar de golpear un caballo muerto, decidió esperar a que su padre llegara a la entrada de emergencias. Salió por la puerta automática y hecho mano al bolsillo en busca de sus cigarrillos. Maldita sea, los había dejado hace casi seis años. ¿Tal vez debería empezar de nuevo?

Lo único que sabía era que ahora no le vendría mal algo para calmar sus nervios. Jasper corrió hacia la puerta, mientras el contemplaba la ubicación de la tienda más cercana. Cuando vio a Jasper, se olvidó de los cigarrillos.

"Ellos no me dice nada, excepto que está en quirófano. Te he estado esperando." Edward siguió a su padre hacia el interior.

Jasper corrió hasta el mostrador de información. "Soy Jasper Cullen. Hábleme de Isabella Swan. "

La señora mayor del mostrador de información cogió su teléfono y habló con alguien en el otro extremo. "Una enfermera estará con usted dentro de unos minutos, Dr. Cullen." Ella miró a su padre con ternura. "¿Puedo decir que todo esto es una conmoción para nosotros aquí en el hospital? Estamos todos un poco enamorados de ella. "

"Gracias por decirlo, señora." Jasper buscó por el área a la enfermera. Cuando vio a una mujer vestida con una bata del hospital caminando hacia allí, salió corriendo a su encuentro. "Soy Jasper Cullen. ¿Cómo está mi Isa?

Ante la mirada confusa de la enfermera, Edward interrumpió: "Mi padre llama a Bella, Isa."

La enfermera de medina edad hizo un gesto a una sala de espera privada. "Vamos a hablar aquí." Cuando los tres se sentaron en la sala privada la enfermera comenzó. "Soy Susan Blunt, un amiga de Bella aquí en el hospital. Ella no está bien, Dr. Cullen".

"Jasper, me puedes llamar Jasper", dijo su padre. "¿Puede decirme qué pasó?" Jasper se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

La Mandíbula de Edward se apretó con tanta fuerza que era una maravilla de sus dientes no se volvieran polvo al momento.

"Un par de mis colegas y yo estábamos saliendo del turno. Salimos a la entrada lateral y escuchamos una alarma de coche. Miramos a nuestro alrededor en el aparcamiento buscando el coche que hacía ruido. Vi a un hombre corriendo y luego vi a Bella en el suelo al lado de su coche. Corrimos hacia ella... "

Edward se sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Susan se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y respiró hondo. "Lo siento, doctor... Jasper, pero no había tanta sangre. Uno pensaría que estaría inmune ante la vista de este tipo de cosas. He trabajado en el departamento de emergencias durante trece años, pero lo que vi me dejó casi de rodillas. Peter se apresuró a regresar al edificio y en un par de minutos la tenían en una camilla y camino de la sala de emergencias".

Edward interrumpió la historia bastante larga. "¿Puede decirnos exactamente la naturaleza de sus lesiones?" Todo lo que podía pensar era en Bella enfrentando a Gerald solo, otra vez. Apoyó el brazo en la pared, sabiendo que si Bella no sobrevivía, una parte de él tampoco lo haría.

"Parece que Bella había sido golpeada en la cara varias veces y había sufrido al menos tres heridas de arma blanca en su abdomen. Varios cortes en las manos demostraban que hizo lo posible para defenderse. Ella está en cirugía ahora, y probablemente lo estará por lo menos un par de horas. No estoy segura que heridas internas podría tener, por lo que no puedo dar un pronóstico, pero tan pronto como sepa lago más, iré a buscarte".

Edward apretó las manos en puño cuando Susan se levantó para irse. "Mientras tanto, si quieres ir por el pasillo, hay una sala de espera de cirugía en la que te buscarán si quieren decirte algo. En el caso de que salgas de ella, dile a la enfermera donde pueden localizarte. La cafetería…-"

Jasper detuvo a la enfermera. "Sabemos dónde está la cafetería. Hemos pasado por esto antes con Isa. "

La enfermera se quedó pensativa."¿Su cuello?"

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó aún más. Su padre debió de notarlo, porque le puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Sí, señora, hace diez años. El padre de Isa era el responsable de ese ataque, y creo que de éste también".

La enfermera les dio una mirada compasiva antes de alejarse. Jasper sacudió el hombro a Edward. "Me gustaría hablar con alguien del departamento de policía mientras espero".

Edward detuvo a su padre con una mano. "Voy a salir al estacionamiento en este momento y ver si puedo encontrar al detective a cargo." La ceja de Jasper se alzó, continuó, "me dará algo constructivo que hacer mientras esperamos noticias de Bella".

Cuando Jasper comprendió, Edward volvió a salir por las puertas de emergencia y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de los empleados. Todavía estaba llena de policías. Le llevó toda su paciencia, hasta situarse en la barrera con cinta amarilla y esperó a que uno de los oficiales viniera a él. Él le explicó lo que quería y después de un corto período de tiempo fue capaz de hablar con el hombre a cargo de la investigación.

Treinta minutos después, Edward se sentó junto a su padre y le ofreció una taza de café humeante. Había estado tenso durante tanto tiempo, sintió que no había dormido en varios días. "Hablé con un detective Marshall y le conté sobre Gerald Swan. También llamé a Emmett y va a enviar a algunos de sus oficiales a los lugares favoritos de Gerald." Edward tomó un sorbo de su café."¿Se sabe algo ya?"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. "Nada. Llamé a Rose y ella debería estar aquí en cualquier momento."

Edward, asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron en lo que él sabía que iba a ser una larga espera. Rose llegó y abrazó a los dos hombres. Jasper la abrazó y los tres esperaron dos horas antes de que Susan fuera a hablar con ellos.

"Ella está fuera de quirófano y será trasladada a la UCI en una hora. Voy a esperar a que el cirujano les dé una lista específica de las lesiones, pero puedo decirles que ella está en estado crítico. Por lo menos estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la cirugía".

Edward envió una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento. Esperaron quince minutos para el cirujano llegara.

Les invitó a que en otra habitación privada. "Soy el Dr. Mark Bishop."

Después de que ellos estuvieran todos sentados, el Dr. Bishop se volvió hacia Jasper. "Isabella se encuentra en la sala de recuperación. Ella pasó a través de la cirugía. Conseguir detener la hemorragia era nuestra principal preocupación. Tuve que quitar el bazo y el hígado estaba pinchado, pero creo que la reparación que le hice es suficiente. Una de las heridas de arma blanca era bastante superficial y no hizo mayores daños. Cosí las manos y un pequeño corte en su mejilla. "

Cuando Edward escuchó al Dr. Bishop leer la lista de las lesiones de Bella, que no pudo sacar la imagen de su pequeño cuerpo de su mente. Ella ya había sufrido tanto. Ahora ella tendría aún más cicatrices. Sabía que no lo molestaban, pero también sabía que Bella siempre había sentido vergüenza por la de su cuello. ¿Cómo se sentiría con las nuevas de las lesiones?

"He hecho todo lo que puedo, por ahora, a menos que haya complicaciones. Tendremos que esperar y ver. Sus signos vitales son buenos, pero vamos a mantenerla sedada. Ahora su cuerpo necesita descanso y tiempo para sanar. Si usted es un creyente, es posible que desee ir a la capilla del hospital y decir una oración."

Dr. Bishop se levantó y estrechó la mano a Jasper, Edward y Rose."Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla a salir de esta. Estaré controlándola de nuevo antes de irme esta noche, volveré en un par de horas. "

Dieron las gracias al doctor y se volvieron hacia los demás, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Jasper sujetaba a Rose mientras lloraba. Miró por encima de la cabeza de Rose a Edward. "Voy a llevar a Rose y acercarme hasta la capilla."

**Continuara..**

**N/a: odio cada vez mas al padre de Bella es un infeliz que no debería estar suelto ¬¬)L mejor lo matamos nosotras ¿no creen? Por que la quiere matar y este Edward tan preocupado se ve lindo aunque me saca de mis casillas cuando se aleja de Bella, el debería estar cerca de ella vigilándola como un halcón muajaja *-* saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

No fue sino hasta la tarde siguiente de que el hospital le dejó ver a Bella junto a Jasper. Treinta y seis horas después de la cirugía, Bella estaba lo suficientemente estable como para recibir visitas, aunque todavía estaba muy sedada. Rose entró en la primera habitación.

Cuando salió, se desplomó en los brazos de Jasper. "Ni siquiera parece Bella." Rose se volvió a Edward.

Edward podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Rose.

"Ella te necesita, Edward. Todavía está dormida, pero si alguna vez has sentido algo por ella, ella necesita escucharlo ahora" dijo Rose, asfixiada en un sollozo.

Edward, asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación. Se sentó en la silla junto a Bella. Tomó una respiración profunda y, finalmente, la miró. Su cara estaba tan hinchada. Rose había tenido razón, no se parecía a Bella. Él levantó la mano y dejó que se posara sobre su cara. Quería tocarla, pero no quería hacerle daño. Vio a una pequeña área a lo largo de su mandíbula que estaba impecable.

Edward trazó círculos pequeños a lo largo de su piel de color blanco lechoso con el pulgar. Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de la camisa y le susurró al oído. "¿Puedes oírme?"

Se retiró y buscó algún tipo de reconocimiento en su cara. Nada. Se inclinó de nuevo. "Tienes que mejorar, Punkin. Te quiero en mi vida. Sé que tenemos un montón de cosas de las que hablar, pero he estado lejos de ti tiempo suficiente. Te necesito conmigo".

Edward se le acercó y rozó con sus labios la mandíbula. "Te amo, Bella. Lo he hecho siempre. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantenerme alejado todos estos años, pero ahora sé que me equivoqué. Cuando estés mejor, yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para ganarme tu corazón otra vez. "

A la mañana siguiente Edward se despertó de un sueño con una mano curtida que sacudía fuertemente su hombro. Edward se sentó en la silla en la que había estado durmiendo y miró a la cara de Emmett. "Hey, Doodle. ¿Has encontrado a Gerald?" Edward, bostezó y se estiró la espalda y los brazos.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a Edward. "Nada, todavía. Lo siento." Emmett tomó la mano de Edward y le dio un beso rápido."¿Cómo lo está haciendo Bella?"

"Ella aún está en la UCI, pero sus signos vitales son estables. Se despertó por unos minutos anoche, pero creo que estaba demasiado sedada para comprender dónde estaba ni qué le había pasado. "

Edward enroscó los dedos en Emmett.

"Es demasiado pronto para las horas de visita, pero puedo comprar una taza de café. No quiero decirlo, pero pareces infernal", dijo Emmett, mostrando su sonrisa diabólica a Edward.

"Sí, me siento como el infierno también". Edward se levantó y se estiró de nuevo. "Mi espalda ya no será la misma después de dos noches en esa maldita silla". Edward caminó junto a Emmett hasta la cafetería del sótano. Se compraron dos tazas de café y un par de rosquillas.

Encontraron una mesa en la parte trasera de la cafetería, Emmett se sentó junto a Edward en lugar de frente a él. "Cuéntame".

Edward, miró a su mejor amigo y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no sé cómo va a ser entre nosotros, pero yo no voy a alejar a Bella de mi vida de nuevo. La amo."

Emmett tomó un trago de su café y cubriendo la mano de Edward con la suya. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién no la ama? "

Vio que el dolor en los ojos Emmett. "¿Estás diciendo que la amas también?"

Emmett sacudió la cabeza."No como tú, pero yo si lo hago".

"¿Sabes que cuando fantaseo con cualquiera de los dos, el otro siempre está ahí? Yo no sé lo que significa, pero estoy decidido a averiguarlo."

Edward terminó su donut y se limpió las manos en la servilleta."¿Quién dice que no te enamoraras de Bella? Te garantizo si estás a su alrededor por un tiempo, lo harás".

"Tienes razón, pero enamorarme de Bella no es el problema real. Ella sólo tiene ojos para ti. He intentado atrapar su atención una o dos veces en los últimos años, pero apenas me mira. ¿Cómo crees que va a acercarse lo suficiente para mí caer enamorada? Tal vez ni siquiera considera una relación de ménage".

Mirando el reloj, Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano. De repente se sintió lleno de esperanza. Él tenía una misión y no se detendría hasta que fueran una gran familia feliz. "Si pasa tiempo contigo, le vas a caer al igual que yo. Ahora vamos a ir a verla. "

Abrió los ojos por primera vez por la mañana, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba en la UCI. Ella trató de girar la cabeza, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Encontró el botón de llamada con la mano, empujó.

Su enfermera, Sheila, entró animada en la habitación. "Buenos días, Bella. Me alegra ver que estás despierta tan temprano."

"¿Qué pasó?" Bella apenas llegó a preguntarle. Su garganta se sentía tan seca que tenía miedo de que no se abriese si no tenía algo de beber. "Agua".

Sheila sonrió y comenzó a tomar sus vitales. "Te daré algunos trozos de hielo. Estás en el General, fuiste atacada en el estacionamiento hace dos noches."

Su padre. Bella se quedó sin aire. Oh Dios, lo había hecho otra vez. Bella cerró los ojos mientras Sheila continuó trabajando a su alrededor.

Sheila debió de pensar que Bella se había quedado dormida. "No, no duermas hasta que termine aquí y te consiga los trozos de hielo. Ha habido un pedazo de hombre de ensueño aquí desde que te trajeron, ha estado acampando en el vestíbulo en las últimas dos noches. Debes de ser muy especial para él, porque las sillas no son lo suficientemente cómodas para sentarse por mucho tiempo, y mucho menos dormir en ellas. "

Sheila sonrió y guiñó un ojo. "Vuelvo con cubitos de hielo."

Bella la vio salir a través de la cortina. Cuanto más tiempo que estaba despierta, más empezaba a recordar. Gerald la atacó justo después del trabajo. Él dijo que iba a terminar con ella y luego desapareció. Se preguntó si la policía lo había encontrado ya.

Sus ojos se movían alrededor del pequeño cubículo de la UCI. Recordó encontrar su móvil y llamar a Edward para obtener ayuda. ¿Era él que había estado aquí durante dos días? Edward ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Siguió reflexionando sobre sus preguntas, el mismo hombre entró en su habitación con una taza. "¿Edward?" Bella sólo recordaba haber visto esa mirada en particular en la cara de Edward una vez antes. Era la noche ella abrió los ojos mientras él la llevaba en brazos. ¿Estaba aquí por compasión?

Ella siguió viendo como él acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a su cama. Podía decir por la tirantez de la piel que tenía la cara hinchada. Nunca podría decirlo por la expresión de Edward. No parecía disgustado por su aspecto como pensaba que la mayoría de los hombres estaría.

Sacó un par de pedacitos y se los dio de comer con una cuchara. "Aquí, Punkin".

Abriendo, Bella tuvo el hielo fresco en la boca. Oh, sí. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Suspiró, ya se derrita. El líquido fresco corría para ayudar a cubrir su seca garganta. "Más".

Abrió la boca para otro. Después de varias cucharadas, se sintió el ochenta por ciento mejor. Trató de sentarse, pero el dolor que tiro en el abdomen la detuvo de inmediato. Su mano fue a su estómago. ¿Qué le había hecho, Dios mío, que había hecho su padre con ella?

Pasando las manos por encima de su pelo, Edward trató de calmarla. "Has tenido una cirugía mayor. Tienes que mantenerte lo más quieta posible hasta que todo comienza a sanar".

"¿Qué hizo?", Preguntó.

Edward le dio un resumen de sus heridas. Se podría decir por el tono de su voz que estaba restando importancia a la gravedad de su estado. Bella decidió no preguntarle más. Ella sabía que recibiría el informe detallado más adelante del médico.

Bella miró a Edward de nuevo. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Por que tu estás aquí. ¿Recuerdas me llamaste?" Edward volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a su cama cuando vio que no trata de levantarse de nuevo.

Lamiéndose los labios, los ojos Bella fueron a la copa de hielo de la bandeja. Edward aceptó la sugerencia y le dio otra cucharada. Después de terminar el hielo, le respondió a la pregunta de Edward. "Recuerdo la llamada. Pero ¿por qué sigues aquí? He sido tan desagradable para ti últimamente. Debes odiarme más que nunca."

Edward puso la cuchara en la taza y le tocó la mano y se apoyó en la cama. "Nunca te he odiado. Me alejé porque sentía demasiado y eras demasiado joven. "

"¿He envejecido mucho desde que estoy en el hospital?" Bella podía sentir que su temperamento comenzaba a aumentar.

"No, no has envejecido, pero tal vez por fin he crecido. Sólo quería que tuvieses otras experiencias de la vida. ¿Por qué querrías ser atada a un hombre diez años mayor cuando tenías solo dieciocho años? Piensa en todas las cosas que te habrías perdido. Porque una vez que te tenga, serás mía. Yo no podía hacerle eso a alguien que todavía tenía que vivir la vida como una mujer libre. Quería que vivieses la vida antes de comprometerte conmigo".

Mordiéndose los labios de frustración, Bella miró a la cara abierta y honesta del hombre que había amado durante diez años. "Yo no te tengo a ti, y tú ¿sabes lo que todavía me he perdido? Yo nunca fui a un baile de la escuela. Nunca he hecho el amor bajo la lluvia. Infiernos, ¿de que estoy bromeando? Nunca he hecho el amor, y punto. "

Con la mirada confusa de Edward, levantó su mano y tomó su mejilla. Había esperado años para tener la oportunidad de hablar con Edward así. Por primera vez se sentía que él la escuchaba como una mujer y no una niña, y pensaba aprovecharse por completo de la situación.

"Eres la única persona que he amado. Eres con quien yo quería experimentar todas esas cosas. Y debido a que actuaste como si no quisieras tener nada que ver conmigo, yo nunca lo hice con otro. No quería que al segundo mejor. Yo sólo te quería a ti."

Allí, ella lo había dicho, y para su asombro, Edward no parecía que se preparara para correr.

Bella vio lágrimas en los ojos de Edward. Le tomó la mano y la besó. "Dame otra oportunidad. Voy a hacerlo todo por ti. Te amo", dijo Edward.

Cerró los ojos y luchó contra la alegría que las palabras de Edward le provocaban, Bella comenzó a llorar. Edward confundieron las lágrimas de alegría por las lágrimas de tristeza. "No. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Sólo dime cómo puedo ganarte. "

"Puedes empezar por encontrar un lugar en mi cara que no me duela y besarme, gran idiota." Bella trató de poner su mejor sonrisa a Edward que parecía estupefacto.

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su cara. Miró a su alrededor la cara hinchada y maltratada. "Creo que tus dulces, labios carnosos lucen bastante bien".

Edward se inclinó y la besó por primera vez en ocho años. Se podría decir que estaba tratando de no hacerle daño. Ella tomó la decisión en sus manos separando sus labios. Edward empujó su lengua en la boca caliente. El beso fue a más y más hasta que el sonido de una garganta que se despejaba se oyó de atrás de Edward.

El vacilante retiró su lengua y la miró a los ojos. "Gracias", susurró.

Dándose la vuelta, vio a su padre de pie justo en el interior de la cortina. Jasper parecía tan feliz como Edward se sentía. Mostró a su papá una sonrisa como un queso de grande. "Hola, papá."

Edward miró a Bella una vez más y se alejó de la cama para que Jasper pudiera verla.

"Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Podría ser que los dos han dejado de jugar y decidido que son uno para el otro? "

Edward, vio como el rostro de Bella se suavizó aún más. Era evidente cuánto amaba Bella a su padre.

Jasper se acercó a la cama y le dio un paternal beso rápido a Bella. "¿Cómo está mi niña esta mañana?"

"Ya no es tu chica más," Edward murmuró desde detrás de Jasper. Jasper miró por encima del hombro a Edward. "Ella siempre será mi chica Isa y no lo olvides, sabelotodo".

Se sentó en la silla que Edward había abandonado y tomó la mano de Bella. "Así que dime cómo te sientes."

"Hambre y dolor, pero por lo demás me siento muy bien, fantástica, de hecho." Bella miró por encima del hombro de Jasper para hacer contacto visual con Edward.

"Mmm hmm. Recuerdo esa sensación. Si puedes permanecer despierta un poco más, el médico vendrá a verte. Tal vez te pondremos en una habitación privada para que mi hijo cabeza de alcornoque no tendrá que dormir en el vestíbulo".

Jasper volvió la cabeza y miró a Edward. "Como de hecho, está empezando a apestar. Tal vez debería ir a casa y ducharse. "

"Yo no voy a estar lejos de Bella tanto tiempo y tú lo sabes. Me llevaría más de tres horas para llegar y regresar. Podría conseguir una habitación de hotel sin embargo y ducharme. "Edward pasó la mano por la cara desaliñada.

"No hay necesidad de que te quedes en un hotel, ve a mi apartamento y dúchate. Puedo llamar a Harry y decirle que te deje entrar" Ella miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está mi bolso?"

Edward lo recupero del gabinete junto a su cama. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Obtener mis llaves y mi móvil. De esta manera, una vez que yo llame a Harry, puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras." Bella bostezó y miró el vaso de cubitos de hielo de nuevo. "Jasper, ¿puedes conseguirme otra cuchara de hielo?"

Edward excavaba en su llavero mientras Jasper metía cucharadas de hielo en la boca. "Aquí están las llaves, pero no puede ver tu teléfono celular por aquí."

Tomó el teléfono de la habitación. "Dame el número y voy a marcar por ti." Edward tecleo el número y reposó en el auricular en la oreja.

Cuando Bella habló con el hombre en el otro extremo del teléfono, los pensamientos de Edward fueron a Emmett. Ahora que él y Bella finalmente se habían profesado su amor, Bella sería capaz de abrir su corazón y su mente a ¿Emmett? Él decidió asegurarse haciendo que Emmett visitase el hospital con frecuencia. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas funcionan.

"Ya he terminado", dijo Bella, sacándolo de su sueño.

"Harry dijo que le saludaras en la puerta." Bella sonrió y se rió. "Te gustará. Él es tan complicado como tu y muy protector con las mujeres que viven en el edificio".

Edward celoso frunció el ceño, Bella se rió. "Relájate. Harry tiene edad suficiente para ser mi abuelo".

Edward se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. Consciente de que su padre estaba sentado al lado de Bella, le dio sólo un beso casto. "Me alegro, porque habría odiado asustar a uno de tus pretendientes para que alejara."

"Tú eres el único pretendiente que siempre quise y lo sabes, Edward Cullen".

Edward giró, cruzando los dedos para que hubiese cabida a uno más.

Edward entró en el apartamento de Bella y miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación. El lugar era pequeño, pero limpio como una patena. Se dirigió a la habitación con la bolsa de la ropa que su papá le había llevado.

Posando la bolsa sobre la cama, Edward se desnudó y se duchó rápidamente. Él odiaba estar lejos de Bella y su amor recién reconocido. Caminando de regreso a la habitación, sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros limpios y una camiseta negra fuera de la bolsa.

Después de vestirse, se puso un par de calcetines y salió con calcetines, no sólo, sino su colonia. Papá debió pensar que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera para Bella. Se echó algo y dejó la botella lo más cerca del mueble.

De pie en el armario, Edward notó el medallón con forma de corazón que le había dado a Bella para su graduación de secundaria. Sacó a la cadena de oro, delicada, besó el corazón, tal como lo había hecho antes de que él lo envolviese y dado a ella.

Le complace que ocupase un lugar prominente en su dormitorio. Miró a su alrededor. No quiso abrir los cajones, pero tenía curiosidad acerca de la mujer en la que se había convertido. Se acercó a la cama y miró hacia abajo. Bella ha sido siempre una chica sencilla cuando se trataba de decoración, sábanas blancas perfectamente nítidas con edredón de un profundo color azul claro.

Vio algo en el cajón de la cabecera parcialmente abierto y no pudo resistirse. Señor, esperaba no ir al infierno por espionaje. Abrió el cajón un poco más y casi se traga la lengua. Parece que Bella había estado cuidando de sus propias necesidades, si el plug1, el vibrador y el lubricante le daban alguna indicación.

Edward se sentó en la cama y sacó los juguetes de Bella. Más pequeño que él o Emmett, tamaño que todavía estaban bastante bien para una mujer tan pequeña. Cerrando los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y abrió la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Desde que había hecho la práctica de ir sin ropa interior a menos que él llevara pantalones de vestir, la polla de Edward saltó a la mano tan pronto como abrió la cremallera.

Envolvió los dedos alrededor de su pene adolorido, Edward imaginando a Bella llenando el culo dulce con el plug. Dios, ella debe haberse sentido tan sola. Edward, sabía que era afortunado de haber tenido a Emmett largo de los años, pero la pobre Bella no tenía a nadie.

Tirando de su camiseta fuera, Edward bombea su polla mientras el rozaba y apretaba sus pezones. No podía esperar a enterrarse en el coño de Bella mientras Emmett entraba por la espalda. Las imágenes eran tan reales, que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él estuviera llamando a Bella cuando disparó su semilla en el estómago y el pecho.

"Pronto, Punkin", susurró Edward cuando se quedó dormido.

El timbre de su teléfono celular lo despertó treinta minutos más tarde. El buscó en sus pantalones vaqueros desechados y lo abrió. Al darse cuenta que era Emmett por el identificador de llamadas, sonrió. "Hey."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde has desaparecido? "

Edward se pasó la mano por encima de su polla, aún desnudo, cuando la voz profunda de Emmett comenzó a traerle de vuelta a la vida. "Sólo necesitaba una ducha. Estoy en el apartamento de Bella. Encontré algunos juguetes interesantes junto a la cama y tuve que tomar un pequeño descanso. Yo estaba dormido cuando llamaste. Me alegra que lo hicieras, sin embargo. Tengo que volver al hospital. "

"Mmm. ¿Y qué tipo de descanso te tomaste después de encontrar los juguetes de Bella?"

"Acariciar la idea de que me entierro en el coño, mientras tomas su culo. Todavía tengo mi polla en mi mano, de hecho. ¿Nada nuevo sobre Gerald? "

"No, lo siento. Tengo la mayoría de mis tíos en él y estamos trabajando con la CSPD, pero nada hasta ahora. "

Edward le dio su polla unos pocos golpes. Por mucho que le gustaría ir a cazar a Gerald, sabía que Bella lo necesitaba ahora. "Bella me permitió besarla hoy. Le dije que la amaba. "

Emmett gimió. "Estoy feliz por ti. Lástima que ya estoy de vuelta en Gorge-City o que tendría que pasar por Bella y ayudarte con su problema. Jasper dijo que iban a trasladarla a una habitación privada. Voy a estar muy ocupado los próximos dos días tratando de localizar a Gerard, pero me llamas cada vez que tengas la oportunidad de salir del hospital. "

Edward estaba trabajando su polla a la velocidad del rayo por lo que hablar era un poco difícil. Gruñó un adiós en el teléfono.

Emmett rió entre dientes. "Hey, Edward, ¿harás una cosa más para mí?"

Cuando Edward aún no había respondido, Emmett debió de haber sabido lo cerca que estaba. En su más profunda voz, más sensual susurró, "Córrete por mí".

Dos semanas más tarde, Edward discutía con una terca Bella cuando Emmett entró en la habitación. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Bella sonrió mientras entraba Emmett. Había ido a verla todos los días durante las dos últimas semanas. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo divertido que el hombre de buen aspecto podría ser. Rápidamente notó que Emmett era capaz de suavizar las plumas de Edward como nadie más.

Sí, definitivamente podía ver por qué Edward lo amaba, y ella ya no tenía ninguna duda de que él lo hacía. Que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar acerca de la relación de Edward con Emmett, pero sabía que iba a venir.

"Hola, Emm. ¿Le dirías a tu mejor amigo que no es seguro para mí para vivir con él? Tampoco es seguro vivir con Rose o Jasper. Gerald los conoce, serían los primeros lugares en los que había que buscaría. Cuando se descubra que una vez más, no me mató, no me cabe duda de que volveré a intentarlo, y no voy a poner a la gente que me importa en peligro".

Ella había estado más de mil veces y todavía no podía entender por qué su propio padre la odiaba tanto. Los pensamientos eran peores cuando era más joven, pero después de ver la clase de padre que era Jasper, ella seguía estando amargada.

Emmett miró de Bella a Edward. "Si no piensas en quedarte con uno de ellos, ¿qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Que te permitamos volver a tu apartamento sola? "

Edward interrumpido antes de que Bella pudiese hablar. "Ella dice que va a algún lugar sola."

"Tengo guardado dinero. No es que tenga que ir a un motel de mala muerte, ni nada." Bella disparó una mirada asesina hacia Edward.

Levantando las manos, Emmett se interpuso entre los dos. "Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué no acabamos de hacer esto fácil y llevamos a Bella a mi casa? Esta cerca de Edward, ¿y donde estaría más segura que en la casa del jefe de la policía local?

Bella miró Emmett y se mordió el labio. "No podría pedirte que hagas eso. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo va a tomar encontrar a Gerald de nuevo? Podría estar viviendo en tu casa durante meses. Sé que somos amigos, pero la amistad no se extiende hasta tanto."

Lo que no dijo fue que ella no quería vivir junto al hombre que estaba de pie delante de ella. Si no fuera por Edward, fácilmente podría caer enamorada de Emmett.

Emmett sentó en el borde de la cama del hospital de Bella. Le tomó la mano y la apretó. "No te la hubiera ofrecido, si no te quisiera en mi casa, Squirt2. Es la mejor solución y ambos lo sabemos. Cuando tenga que estar en el trabajo, Edward puede permanecer contigo. ¿Cuándo te liberan, de todos modos? "

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward. "Mañana. Le he pedido a Edward que haga un par de maletas para mí, y las traiga al hospital, pero se negó".

Emmett miró Edward. "¿Qué? ¿Te negaste a recoger su ropa? "

Edward señaló hacia Bella. "Si se pone su ropa, ella se irá a algún lugar sola. No puedo dejar que eso suceda".

Con los ojos en blanco, Emmett aclaró la garganta."Me siento como si estuviera arbitrando una pelea entre dos niños."

Se volvió a Bella. "Si Edward te hace las maletas, ¿Estás de acuerdo para permanecer en mi casa?"

Al no ver otra salida, le dio un guiño a regañadientes.

Emmett se volvió a Edward. "¿Por favor podrías empaquetar la ropa y lo que necesite a Bella para que pueda venir y quedarse conmigo?"

"Sí," Edward estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Bella noto un destello en los ojos de Edward cuando mirada de ella a Emmett.

Emmett palmeó las manos. "Bien. Todo está arreglado. "

¿Por qué de repente se sentía como si hubiera tomado una decisión desde la que no habría vuelta atrás?

**Continuara…**

**N/A: espero que les halla gustado saludos.**

**1Juguete anal**

**2 Cosita pequeña y delicada**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Carol Lynne. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 1**

**El collar de la Vergüenza**

**(Necklace of Shame)**

**.**

**Capítulo Ocho**

De camino al pequeño rancho de Emmett, Bella se sentía nerviosa. Emmett era tan alto como Edward, pero aunque Edward tenía un muy agradable, bien musculoso cuerpo, Emmett tenía el tipo de bíceps por el que las mujeres se derriten. Su pecho ancho terminaba en un culo firme y unos poderosos muslos musculosos.

Antes del ataque de hace diez años, Bella y Rose habían estado calientes por ambos Edward y Emmett, pero después de que él hubiese salvado, Edward, naturalmente, se convirtió en el objeto de su afecto. Ahora, sentada al lado del hombre de cabello castaño con el que había fantaseado con los años, las manos de Bella empezaron a sudar.

Emmett apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella. "Esto es todo. Nada de lujo, pero me gusta mi pequeño pedazo de montaña. "

Abrió la puerta. "Espera ahí y te ayudaré a salir."

Bella volteó los ojos y abrió la puerta. "Estoy bien. Los puntos están casi completamente curados y he estado caminando por el hospital durante varios días. "

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "No. Edward no me lo perdonaría si haces daño a ti misma en mi tiempo. "

Emmett bajó del vehículo de la policía y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de Bella. Ella se volvió en su asiento y él puso las manos sobre sus hombros mientras deslizaba sus brazos debajo de las piernas y la levantó del asiento.

Cuando no la liberó de inmediato, miró a los ojos marrón oscuro. "Gracias por dejarme quedar con vosotros, Emmett".

Sacudiendo la cabeza como para resignarse a volver al presente, Emmett la sentó y sonrió. "Eres bienvenida".

Abrió la puerta del acompañante hacia atrás y sacó dos maletas grandes. "Déjame llevar a estas, y yo volveré a ayudarte a subir los escalones."

Emmett rápidamente llevó el equipaje y abrió la puerta delantera. Posó las maletas justo dentro de la entrada, se volvió para ayudar a Bella.

Ajustando un brazo alrededor de ella, Emmett la ayudó a subir los escalones del porche de la casa. Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a través de la simple, pero espaciosa, sala. "No es nada elegante, pero me gusta."

Bella miró alrededor de la sala de techos altos. Desnudas vigas entrecruzaban en el techo con una lámpara emitía un brillo suave sobre el suelo de madera brillante. El mobiliario era de hecho simple, pero perfecto para la habitación. Un oscuro y profundo sofá de cuero marrón estaba sentado en frente de la chimenea, mientras que dos sillones cuadrados de gran tamaño en la esquina de la habitación en frente de un gran centro de entretenimiento. Alfombras de color ocre estaban esparcidas alrededor de la habitación. "Es perfecto", Bella-susurró-. "Se siente como un hogar".

"Gracias. Empresa Edward lo construyó para mí. Le dije qué tipo de casa buscaba y tuvo uno de sus arquitectos planeándolo".

Emmett miró y movió la cabeza. "No es sólo la casa en sí, sino la forma de amueblarla. Caliente. Tus colores son absolutamente perfectos. Debe estar muy orgulloso de tu hogar. "

Sonrojado, Emmett asintió con la cabeza y cogió el equipaje de Bella. "Mi dormitorio de invitados está por aquí."

Llevó las bolsas a una habitación junto a la gran sala, y los puso en el banco a los pies de la cama. "Voy a dejar que te relajes un poco. Me imagino que el viaje te cansó un poco. Estaré en la cocina tratando de averiguar qué hacer para la cena. Si necesitas algo, grita. "

"Me gustaría tomar una ducha, si no te importa. Los baños están muy bien de vez en cuando, pero después de dos semanas tengo un gran deseo de una. "

"¿Estás seguro de que has sido dada de alta para eso?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se rió. "He sido puesta en libertad para todo menos para correr el maratón de Boston. La única razón que me mantuvieron en el hospital tanto tiempo fue para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún daño permanente en el hígado. Ahora deja de preocuparte. Envejecerás antes de tiempo. "

Emmett tenía las mejillas teñidas de un dulce tono rosa. "Sólo tengo un cuarto de baño, pero es agradable. Dime lo que necesitas y te mostraré donde está." Esperó mientras Bella abría la maleta y sacaba un par de pantalones y un suave jersey de estilo, camiseta y ropa interior. Ella sacó su estuche de maquillaje y miró hacia Emmett.

"Creo que es todo", dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en el gran salón. En el otro lado había dos puertas. Emmett un vistazo a la ropa en la mano. "Ropa cómoda es siempre una buena apuesta. Normalmente uso sudaderas en la casa. "

Apuntando hacia la primera puerta, dijo, "Esa es mi habitación".

Abrió la puerta de al lado y entró en el cuarto de baño espacioso. Metió la mano en el armario, sacó una esponjosa gran toalla de color suave." La otra puerta conduce a mi habitación, así que si estás aquí, que sería mejor que bloquearas la puerta en caso de que no los oiga".

Bella posó el conjunto de ropa y alcanzó la toalla. Sus dedos se rozaron y sentía el aliento de Emmett en la mejilla. Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente y lo que vio la sorprendió. Lo que la sorprendió aún más fue el enorme deseo que ella tuvo de inclinarse y besarlo. Viendo sus sentimientos, tomó la toalla y dio un paso atrás.

"Gracias", dijo ella, esperando que sus sentimientos no hubiesen sido tan evidentes como los de Emmett. "Y, por cierto, no necesitas nada especial para la cena. Estoy muy acostumbrada a las comidas congeladas o bocadillos. Incluso he comido cereales fríos para la cena. "

Ante la sonrisa de Emmett, ella se encogió de hombros. "No tiene mucho sentido la cocina para uno".

"Tienes razón en eso. Probablemente haré sándwiches entonces, para esta noche, pero voy a correr a la tienda mañana y me surtiré. Si vamos a ser dos que vivamos aquí, podríamos cocinar, ¿no te parece? "

"Sí. Puede ser divertido." Bel sonrió al salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Comenzó a desnudarse y se volvió a la ducha. Cuando se lavó el cabello, no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett. Era extraño, pero se sentía aún más cerca de él después de estar en su casa para apenas quince minutos.

Los pensamientos sobre Emmett no tenían ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella había amado a Edward durante años y finalmente lo tenía, ¿cómo podía ser atraída por otro hombre? Especialmente, cuando ese hombre era Emmett. Ella gemía.

Tengo que llamar a Edward. Sólo de pensar en Edward tenía la piel de gallina. Habían compartido varias calientes y pesadas sesiones de masajes mientras ella estaba en el hospital. Esperemos que, en poco tiempo, Edward le hiciera el amor. Estaba segura de que iba a borrar cualquier pensamiento incorrecto sobre Emmett. Si no, ella tendría que pensar que sus sentimientos sobre Edward estaban equivocados.

Su coño empezó a sentir un hormigueo con sólo pensar en hacer el amor con Edward, pero ella se negó a masturbarse en la ducha de Emmett en su primer día como una invitada. Terminó le lavado de su cuerpo y se salió del agua.

Después de secarse, pasó una horquilla a través de sus largos rizos y se puso su camiseta. Se había acostumbrado a ir sin sujetador durante las últimas dos semanas y que le gustaba la libertad que sentía sin él. Estaba agradecida de que sus pechos, aunque grandes, todavía eran firmes. Ella se miró en el espejo. Aparte del hecho de que sus pezones se marcaban, no podía notar la diferencia.

Rápidamente se puso el tanga y los confortables pantalones cortos. Buscando a través de su bolsa de maquillaje, sacó su máscara. Después de aplicar una capa ligera, había terminado. Bella limpió su desorden, colgó la toalla mojada en la parte posterior de la puerta del baño junto a la de Emmett.

Atravesó la gran sala y puso su bolsa de maquillaje en el tocador y la ropa sucia al lado de sus maletas. Pensó en desembalar, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde.

Al entrar en la cocina, vio a Edward junto a Emmett en el mostrador. Tenían sus cabezas hacia abajo para que no pudiera oír lo que decían, pero debía ser muy intensa porque Emmett movía la cabeza con vehemencia.

"¡No!" Emmett gritó y empujó Edward lejos de él. "O tu haces algo al respecto o lo haré yo", Emmett dijo entre dientes.

Bella Nunca había oído a Emmett levantar la voz a Edward. Mierda, ¿estaban discutiendo sobre ella? Ella decidió romper la tensión en la sala, con la esperanza de que Emmett no le hubiera contado a Edward nada sobre la situación del baño.

Se acercó por detrás a Edward y rodeó con sus brazos por detrás.

Edward saltó de inmediato y dejó de hablar, con lo que sus manos lo abrazaron aún más.

"Hey, Punkin. ¿Has tenido una buena ducha?" Se soltó y se volvió para reunirla en sus brazos.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba tratando de desviar la atención, pero ella no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya. Entrecerrando los ojos, se apartó un poco. "¿De qué estáis discutiendo? Porque si soy yo, siempre puedo encontrar otro lugar para quedarme. No voy a entrar entre dos amigos." Bella miró de Edward a Emmett.

Emmett se inclinó y la besó en la frente. "No vas a ninguna parte. Si Edward y yo tenemos un problema, vamos a tratarlo nosotros. Hemos estado cerca desde hace años y ninguno de nosotros dejará nuestra amistad por un simple desacuerdo. Tu deja de preocuparte sobre ello".

Edward se inclinó por otro beso. Esta vez el beso fue largo y profundo cuando Edward metió las manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar sus pechos. Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de respirar, Bella miró a Emmett, que tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro.

Bella de repente se sintió mal. "Siento que te hemos hecho sentir incómodo, pero cuando Edward me besa, me olvido de donde estoy."

Emmett sonrió y miró abajo hacia su tienda de campaña. "Yo no tengo esa clase de incomodad, por lo que no te disculpes por besar a Edward."

Los ojos de Bella siguieron a los de Emmett y ella gritó por el tamaño y la dureza de su polla. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios ante la vista. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pronto levantó la mirada a la cara de Edward.

Sentía vergüenza por querer a otro hombre mientras estaba envuelta en el abrazo de Edward. "Voy a tomar una siesta corta. Puedo hacer mi propio sándwich cuando me despierte".

Antes de que pudiera salir de los brazos de Edward, la besó de nuevo. "No te avergüences. Emmett es un maldito hombre bien parecido. Es natural que notes sus, um... atributos".

Edward la soltó lo suficiente como a salir de la cocina y en la gran sala. "¿Puedo tomar una siesta contigo?"

Bella se acurrucó al entrar en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Todavía estaba avergonzada de que la hubiese sorprendido mirando más de la polla generosa de Emmett.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, Edward colocó a Bella para que ella quedara entre sus piernas abiertas. "En primer lugar, permítame decirle lo mucho que me gusta verte con esta camiseta ajustada sin sujetador. De hecho, me gusta tanto que voy a tener que tener un gusto".

Sacó la camisa por encima de sus pechos, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó un pezón rosado endurecido en la boca. Haciendo remolinos con su lengua en todo el meollo y levantando, sujetando y comenzando a succionar con avidez.

Al no haber tenido nunca un amante antes, Bella fue abrumada por la intensa sensación de las atenciones de Edward. Su cuerpo automáticamente se arqueó, empujando aún más su pecho hacia él. Edward le pasó las manos por las piernas desnudas y en el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos. Bella gemía mientras le frotaba el coño a través de su tanga. Su pelvis instintivamente presionaba en contra de su mano mientras ella gemía de nuevo.

El soltó su pezón, Edward le miró a los ojos. "Desnúdate. Tengo que sentirte y verte entera".

Sabía que era una tontería, pero odiaba que Edward viera las heridas de arma blanca enrojecidas. Él la había visto cuando estaba en el hospital, pero ahora era diferente. Esta era su primera vez y ella quería sentirse sexy. "¿Podemos cerrar de las cortinas?"- Preguntó ella, dando un paso atrás.

Edward cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sabiendo que no lo entendería, ella hizo un gesto a su abdomen. "Me sentiría mejor si no tienes que mirarlas a la luz".

"Me gusta mirarte." Como si hubiera leído su mente, Edward, continuó. "Tú sabes que no van en detrimento de tu belleza."

Ella vio la verdad de sus palabras en los ojos. Ella le dio un guiño provisional y un paso adelante. Edward terminó tirando de su camisa, la empujó fuera de sus pantalones cortos y tanga. Ella hizo una oscilación hasta que aterrizaron a sus pies.

Antes de que ella lo supiera, Bella estaba de pie ante Edward completamente desnuda. Ella debería haber sentido vergüenza, nunca había estado en esta situación antes, pero ella no sentía nada, solo libre. Cuando las manos de Edward y su boca comenzaron a vagar por su piel, ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "No es justo. Tú tienes que desnudarte también, o tendrás toda la diversión sin mí. "

Riendo, Edward se quitó la camiseta de color gris oscuro. "Oh, Punkin, tengo mucho que enseñarte." Edward quitó las botas. "¿Quieres ayudarme con mis jeans?"

Bella no se hizo de rogar. Había esperado muchos años para este momento y quería disfrutar de cada aspecto de ella. De rodillas entre los muslos de Edward, fue a trabajar en sus pantalones vaqueros. Cuando ella bajó la cremallera, se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. "¿Qué pasa?"

Edward le acarició el cabello húmedo todavía y se rió. "Ten cuidado. No llevo ropa interior. "

Bella sostuvo sus manos y se sentó sobre sus talones. "Hazlo tú. Yo no quiero hacerte daño".

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente deslizar el cierre hacia abajo. De pie, Edward bajó sus pantalones vaqueros y su polla magnífica salto libre. Los ojos de Bella debieron demostrar su sorpresa por su tamaño. "Wow".

Levantándola en sus brazos, Edward la besó. "Será adecuada. Estás hecha para mí, después de todo. Dios no sería tan cruel con dos personas enamoradas. "

Se volvió y bajó el Consolador, lo mantenía como Bella lo metió en la cama. Cuando se deslizó cerca de ella, fue una vez más envuelta en su abrazo.

"Mmm. Esto se siente como si hubiera muerto y llegado al cielo." Edward pasó la mano por la espalda hasta su culo. Tomó una mejilla en su mano grande y apretó.

Bella metió la pierna hasta el muslo de Edward para empujar su pene. "Se siente maravilloso. He soñado con este día desde hace diez años".

Todavía no podía creer que por fin estaba en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y pensó en todas las noches que había permanecido sola en su cama soñando en como sería hacer el amor con Edward. En el interior, se sentía como una colegiala. Ella quería ser la mujer sofisticada que sabía que Edward creía que era, pero lo que realmente quería era saltar arriba y abajo en la cama con los brazos al aire, haciendo una danza de la victoria.

Un ruido de la otra habitación la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. En algún lugar de la casa estaba Emmett. Se preguntó si estaba celoso de que Edward estuviera con ella y no él.

De repente, sintiéndose audaz, se pasó la palma hacia arriba, por la larga longitud de su erección. "¿De qué estabais tu y Emmett discutiendo en la cocina?"

Edward cubrió la mano a Bella y le enseñó cómo le gustaba que lo apretara y lo rápido que quería la caricia. Edward era la primera polla, no de silicona, que había tocado. Ella se sorprendió por la piel suave como el fieltro.

Un gemido surgió de Edward. Ooh, le gustaba esto. Sabiendo que tenía el poder de que con una mano que le trajera tanto placer.

Pronto, Edward soltó la mano y se hizo cargo departe. Dejó sus dedos vagar por la grieta de su culo hasta meterlo dentro de su coño mojado. ¡Oh, hola! A ella le gustaba incluso más.

Bella noto que Edward nunca había respondido a su pregunta. "¿Edward? ¿Vas a decírmelo?" Se las arregló para preguntar cuando Edward bombea dedos dentro y fuera de su coño.

"Algo que finalmente tendremos que hablar. Pero ahora sólo quiero estar dentro de ti." Se tumbó en la cama y tiró de ella a horcajadas sobre él." Esta será una posición mejor para ti. Puedes tener el control, y no tendrás que preocuparte de hacerte daño. "

Bella se sentó y deslizó el culo por su torso hasta que sintió que su polla se disponía en los labios de su coño. Cuando su longitud entró en contacto con su clítoris, gimió. Su vibrador nunca la hizo sentir tan bien. Edward llegó con una mano y empezó a frotar su clítoris. Él utilizó la otra para pellizcar los pezones.

"¿Se siente bien?" Edward preguntó.

"Mmm." La sensación de la polla de Edward era increíble. Se mordió el labio y lo miró. "Te quiero dentro de mí, pero no tomo ningún tipo de control de la natalidad." Bella siguió moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre su polla.

Edward, la miró por un segundo y se acercó a la mesa de noche. Buscó en el cajón antes de volver atrás, sosteniendo un paquete de papel de aluminio. "El único problema es que esto es todo lo que está en el cajón, y si Emmett tiene algunas en su habitación, eso es todo."

En la evidente decepción de Bella, Edward sonrió. "Siempre se puede hacer una carrera a la ciudad." Edward abrió el paquete y puso el condón por su eje.

"Hay dos maneras en que podemos hacerlo. Puedo joder tu coño o puedo coger el culo". Pellizcaba suavemente su clítoris. "Tú decides".

Bella siempre había amado follarse a sí misma en el culo, pero ella quería a Edward, y tomar lo que siempre había guardado para él. Mirando hacia él, le acarició el pelo detrás de los hombros. "A pesar de que físicamente ya no soy virgen, nunca he estado con nadie antes. Creo que me gustaría que me hagas el amor".

Edward tiró de ella hacia abajo por un beso. "No importa cómo o cuando te toque, siempre será hacer el amor, Punkin".

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir calor, poco a poco se empaló en el eje de Edward. "Sí". Mordió el pecho de Edward antes de sentarse de nuevo.

Edward la envolvió con sus manos alrededor de las caderas y la levantó ligeramente mientras se alzaban en ella. "Maldita sea, te sientes bien."

Colocó sus pies hasta las caderas, se levantó a sí misma en una posición de cuclillas. Edward sonrió y empujó profundo y rápido dentro y fuera de ella. "Eres una rápida estudiante," dijo jadeando.

Bella se inclinó para frotar su propio clítoris, Edward se quejó. "Joder, eso es sexy."

Nunca había pensado en su vida, de sí misma de esa manera, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento que, efectivamente, se sentía atractiva. Con la combinación de la polla de Edward y sus dedos, ella llegó a su clímax en unos momentos. Edward, dio un gruñido más fuerte que hizo que los tendones de su cuello se destacan en relieve. Wow, eso es lo que un hombre se parece a cuando él se corre.

Avergonzada por su propia falta de conocimiento, se desplomó sobre el pecho de Edward, sin aliento. Edward, la atrajo más y tomó su boca en un beso. Romper el contacto, con borde los labios con su lengua. "Te amo".

Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho. "Te amo". Inhaló sus olores combinados mientras yacía en paz con el hombre que amaba. Ella lamió y le besó el cuello de Edward y la mandíbula, sensación de más contenido de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Un apartamento de alta seguridad no era nada comparado con la seguridad que sentía en los brazos de Edward. Siguieron besándose y tocándose durante varios minutos.

"Levántate por un segundo. Voy a ir y deshacerme de este condón y volver con un paño tibio". Edward subió las piernas sobre la cama. "Quédate ahí." Cuando él salió por la puerta sin nada, se sorprendió. Por Emmett sabría lo que estaban haciendo, pero otra cosa muy distinta es enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

Volviendo a los pocos minutos, Edward limpió rápidamente entre las piernas de Bella antes de tirar la tela en el suelo. Él sonrió cuando él la cogió mirándole el culo y volvió a meterse en la cama.

"No puedo creer que te fuiste por ahí sin nada de ropa. ¿Qué habrías hecho si Emmett te hubiese visto?" Bella preguntó con inquietud cuando Edward la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Jugando con los rizos de Bella, Edward respiró hondo. "¿Quieres la respuesta honesta o la más fácil?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, Bella vaciló. ¿Estaba realmente preparada para esto? Ella había estado preparándose para esta conferencia durante dos semanas. Sí, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba saber todo. "La-la verdad, Edward. Ha habido bastante escondido entre nosotros".

Dejando el pelo, Edward pasó el dedo por el lado de la cara. "¿Incluso si se cambia la forma en que me miras?"

"Te amo. Cuéntame." Bella podría decir Edward estaba nervioso, así que acomodó la espalda contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza. Como lo esperaba para comenzar, su dedo dibujaba círculos alrededor de su pezón marrón oscuro. Probablemente debería haber hecho lo más fácil para él y confesar que ella sabía que él y Emmett habían sido amantes, pero la curiosidad de cómo lo explicaría pudo con ella.

"Emmett y yo..." Edward dejó de hablar y se pasó la mano por la cara. "Emmett y yo hemos sido amantes durante años, ya desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaria, como una cuestión de hecho. Esa es una de las razones por las tuve una estancia en la ciudad después de graduarse. Nos mudamos de regreso a casa una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que, aunque estábamos enamorados el amor, simplemente no era suficiente. "Edward dejó de hablar, obviamente esperando su reacción.

Bella no se la dio de inmediato. A pesar de que había visto la forma en que se miraron, y sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que los dos hombres estaban enamorados. Este era el hombre que amaba. Entonces ¿por qué no estaba enfadada por que acababa de confesar también amaba a alguien más?

"¿Qué quiere decir, que no era suficiente?"

"¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¿Por qué no la de amantes? "

Levantándose sobre un codo para mirarlo, asintió. "Para ser honestos, yo ya sabía que ustedes dos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no es eso suficiente para ustedes dos? "

Lamiéndose los labios, Edward suspiró. "Debido a que nos gustaban las mujeres también. Decidimos que queríamos una esposa y niños. No he estado con nadie más que con él desde la noche en que te llevé en mis brazos. Siempre he tenido a Emmett, pero necesitaba más. Te necesitaba. "

"¿Qué hiciste la noche que me llevaste?" Susurró, más para sí que para Edward. Sus ojos redondos. "¿Te enamoraste de mí la noche de mi ataque?" Ella estaba tan confundida. ¿Cómo podía haber amado durante tanto tiempo y que no lo hubiera reconocido? Ella lo miró y vio la cara de Edward decaer.

"Lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso. Siempre me ha dado vergüenza admitirlo incluso a mí mismo." Edward miró hacia la ventana.

Transcurridos unos segundos, Bella volvió su rostro hacia ella. "¿Es por eso que realmente te quedaste lejos de mí durante tanto tiempo? ¿Debido a que se enamoraste de mí esa noche? "

"Porque me enamoré de una chica de dieciséis años de edad, que acababa de tener su hermoso cuerpo violado por su padre," le espetó.

_No me extraña que te mantuvieras alejado_. Era evidente que estaba avergonzado de sus sentimientos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Pensaría que amar a alguien tan joven le hizo un pervertido?

"Cuando yo te recogí y lleve al helicóptero..." Edward tragó saliva y respiró hondo. "Abriste los ojos y me miraste y yo lo sabía. Esto puede ser increíble, pero no era lujuria, era amor. Yo sabía en ese momento que te quería en mi vida. Durante dos años me dije que era una especie de amor fraternal, pero cuando se celebró la noche de su graduación, yo sabía la verdad. "

Bella se inclinó y la besó. "No me importa cómo o cuando te enamoraste de mí. Sólo que lo hiciste. Lamento que tu conciencia nos mantuviera lejos uno del otro durante tanto tiempo." Ella le besó de nuevo, empujando su lengua en la boca.

Gimiendo, Edward la atrajo hacia sí y tomó el beso más profundo. Cuando se separaron susurró contra sus labios. "Te amo. Ahora y siempre. "

"¿Qué pasa con Emmett? ¿Es eso lo que ustedes dos estaban discutiendo en la cocina?" Lo último que quería era hacer daño a cualquiera de ellos.

"Me dijo que cuando llegué aquí que no sería capaz de mantener las manos lejos de ti por mucho tiempo. Emmett me preguntó si quería hablar contigo acerca de estar con los dos y le dije que no estabas lista todavía". Edward soltó a Bella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Así que Emmett había hecho sentir la atracción innegable entre ellos dos. ¿Se atrevería a decirle a Edward que había sentido atracción por él también? ¿Pensaría menos de ella? La honestidad era en ambos sentidos, se dio cuenta.

Bella se sentó y apretó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Edward. "¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿No te pone celoso?" Ella pasó las manos por el pecho de Edward.

"¿Celoso? No. Tal vez debería, pero no es así. Te amo tanto. Voy a ser honesto y decirte que he soñado con tener una familia formada por nosotros tres. Pero no voy a perderte por él. Si hay una posibilidad de ello, nunca voy a dormir con Emmett de nuevo". Edward levantó las manos de Bella fuera de su pecho y las llevó a la boca. La besó en cada palma y la apretó contra su corazón.

Con el corazón lleno a rebosar. Por mucho que amaba Edward a Emmett, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él para ella. Pero, ¿qué es lo que le haría con el tiempo? Si renunciaba a ese lado de sí mismo, ¿vendría a resentirse por ella en el futuro? ¿Y Emmett? Bella cerró los ojos. Había demasiadas preguntas, las respuestas muy pocas.

"¿Cómo sería algo así?"

Edward, la atrajo hasta que se sentó en su regazo. "¿Quieres decir la mecánica de un trío?"

Bella sonrió y se golpeó el pecho. "No, listillo. Me refiero sólo a los aspectos cotidianos de un trío".

Edward entrecerró los ojos y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "¿Quieres decir, si puedes tocarlo como tú a mí?"

"Sí. Quiero decir, ¿puedo darle un beso si quiero sin tenerte como un novio celoso? "

Bella parpadeante, sonrió. "Claro. Yo te puedo tocar cuando quiera. Puedo tocar a Emmett. Tú Tú puedes tocar. Se puede tocar. Todos tenemos que ser iguales o nunca funcionaría".

"¿Y no creo que nunca tendrás envidia de otros?" Ella tenía serias dudas de eso.

Edward pareció pensar por un segundo. "Creo que si dos socios tienen secretos, o se juntan más a menudo, podría causar algunos malos sentimientos. Tendríamos que trabajar para asegurarnos de que no sucede, y si un socio se siente excluido, debe hablar antes de que se convierta en un verdadero problema".

Mordiéndose los labios, Bella reflexionado sobre lo que Edward había dicho. "¿Y si él y yo tenemos una pelea o algo así?" Tenía que trabajar a través de todos los escenarios posibles antes de que ella accediera a nada.

"Entonces, es entre los dos. Tendrán que arreglarlo como cualquier otra pareja lo haría. No me malinterpretes, Bella. La relación entre los tres no siempre será un lecho de rosas. Vamos a tener peleas. Pero si a todos nos gusta lo suficiente, funcionara. "

Bella le golpeó en el trasero cuando el estómago le gruñó. "Levanta, Punkin, vamos a buscar algo por aquí para cenar."

Riendo, Bella se levantó y buscó su ropa. Ella comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior, pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió. "Déjala para mí".

Bella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Realmente ella consideraba esto? Ella era lo suficientemente honesta consigo misma al admitir que había tenido su propia parte de fantasías, ¿pero podría realmente llegar hasta el final?

Se puso sus pantalones cortos y camiseta y se quedó junto a la puerta. Vio como Edward se metió de nuevo en los pantalones vaqueros, pero dejó su camisa. "Nos sentimos bastante audaces, ¿verdad?"

Caminaba hacia ella, Edward se inclinó y mordió el cuello. "No tiene sentido ponerme una camisa a tu alrededor o de Emmett. Habéis visto todo lo que tengo". Edward abrió la puerta y la llevó de la mano a la cocina. La habitación estaba vacía.

"¿Dónde está Emmett?" Bella abrió la nevera y sacó algunas lonchas de carne, queso y mostaza mientras Edward encontró el pan.

Edward se asomó a la gran ventana de la cocina. "Probablemente en el granero alimentando a los caballos".

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. "¿Él tiene caballos?" Ella prácticamente apretó la nariz contra la ventana. "Me encantan los caballos".

Un caballo castrado castaño llamado Barney y una yegua llamada Pebbles". Edward pasó las manos bajo la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.

Recostada en su contra, Bella se arqueó en sus manos y gemía. Su estómago gruñó cuando Edward pellizco sus pezones. Liberando las manos, le mordió el cuello. "Es hora de comer. Tienes que mantener tu fuerza. "

Le quitó las manos y se dirigió al mostrador de la cocina para preparar los sándwiches mientras Bella siguió mirando por la ventana. Podrían los brazos fuertes de foto de Emmett formarse por el cepillado de los caballos. Bella se pregunta si el establo estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que sudar. Ella se sorprendió cuando sintió que su coño se contraía por el pensamiento de Emmett húmedo de sudor.

"¿Crees que me dejara montar?" Bella miró Edward por encima del hombro y sonrió. "Los caballos, quiero decir." Incluso sin aclaración, su coño parecía ir a toda marcha con la idea de montar sobre el hombre sudoroso en el granero. Tal vez estaba más preparada para esta nueva relación de lo que había pensado.

Edward se sentaba con dos platos en la mesa. "Creo que Emmett te permitirá hacer cualquier cosa que desees, siempre y cuando crea que es seguro. Ahora ven y come." Edward miró en la nevera. "¿Quieres leche, zumo, té o soda?"

"El té, por favor." Bella tomó asiento a la mesa. Edward, sirvió dos vasos y se sentó a su lado. "Gracias".

"Eres bienvenida", dijo con un beso rápido.

Comieron sus sándwiches con gusto. Bella se limpió la boca cuando terminó. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó el vientre tonificado. Aunque todavía estaba rojo, las heridas estaban curadas, casi, en la superficie. Su médico le dijo que el tejido interior tomaría un poco más de tiempo. "Estoy llena".

Edward terminó su segundo sándwich mientras la veía frotarse su estómago. Bella se puso de pie y recogieron sus platos. A medida que los llevaba a la pileta, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Emmett entró "hey, "Emmett llamó.

"Hey, Doodle, Bella quiere montar uno de tus caballos", dijo Edward.

Bella, vio los dos hombres por el reflejo en la ventana de la cocina. Vio a Edward señalándola y dando la señal a Emmett de bien con los dedos. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, pero no se apartó de la pileta. Es obvio que no sabían que ella podía verlos.

"¿No es cierto, Bella?" Edward preguntó.

Bella puso la última copa en la encimera y se dio la vuelta mientras se secaba las manos."Sí. Amo los caballos. Si yo hubiera sabido que tenías, me habría venido hace mucho tiempo".

Agarrar una lata de refresco de la nevera, Emmett sacó una silla de la cocina y se sentó. "Tendremos que ver cómo van las cosas por unos días. No quiero correr el riesgo de Gerald tocándote. Tú tienes que conseguir el visto bueno de tu médico también. Puedes decirle que la marcha de Barney es tan suave como la seda y vamos a estar caminando por senderos. Eso podría hacer la diferencia." Tomó un buen trago de su soda y la puso sobre la mesa.

Bella siguió secándose las manos, tratando de trabajar sus nervios para ir a Emmett. ¿Cómo iniciar un trío? Todo era nuevo para ella. Él debió notar su dilema, ya que él se acercó a ella. "Ven aquí, Bella," Emmett dijo y se dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Mirando a Edward, le vio asentir y sonreírle. Facilitaba su camino, ella se sentó en el regazo Emmett. "Lo siento. Sólo soy un poco nueva en todo esto. Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo".

Cogiendo su rostro en sus manos, Emmett la atrajo hacia él. "Relájate, cariño." Capturó los labios con los suyos y todo su mundo se inclinaba una vez más.

Bella gimió cuando la lengua de Emmett se batía con la suya. Rompiendo el beso, le miró a los ojos oscuros de Emmett. "Eso estuvo bien." Se balanceó en su regazo, tratando de ponerse cómoda.

Emmett gimió y la sorprendió deslizando la mano bajo la camisa, pellizcando los pezones congestionados de ella. "He querido tenerte en mis manos en todos estos años".

Le subió la camiseta a Bella y la reposicionó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Fue una experiencia nueva, haciéndolo con otro hombre delante de su novio. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, tendría que decir que era una vez más lo que nunca había creído posible.

Sostuvo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para tomar un pezón en la boca. Emmett empezó a mover la espalda hacia atrás poniéndola sobre su polla mientras le frotaba el coño a través de sus pantalones ajustados.

Bella gimió con placer y Emmett soltó su pezón y la besó. "Que dulces", susurró contra sus labios.

Al oír un gemido en toda la sala, todas sus cabezas se volvieron hacia Edward. Ella se había preguntado como reaccionaría Edward después de verla realmente con Emmett.

¿Quedó sorprendida y emocionada cuando ella volvió a mirar a Emmett? Edward se había desabrochado sus pantalones vaqueros y su polla ya estaba en la mano.

"¿Listos para ir a relajarse en la gran sala por un rato?" Emmett preguntó. "Pensé que podíamos sacar el sofá-cama y ver una película. Por mucho que quiera hacer el amor a los dos, creo que sería mejor tomar las cosas lentamente. Que Bella se acostumbre a la idea. "

Edward, asintió con la cabeza y se quedó, todavía con su polla fuera. "¿Bella?"

Bella estaba fascinada por la polla de Edward. Ella asintió con su acuerdo.

De pie, Emmett la llevó a la gran sala. Mientras Edward abría el sofá cama de piel, se complació que ya hubiera una sábana sobre el colchón cuando Emmett la puso en el centro.

"Voy por algunas almohadas y una manta." Emmett desapareció en su dormitorio.

Arrastrándose en la cama, Edward la besó. "¿Estás segura de esto? No voy a correr el riesgo de perderte. Por nada ni por nadie." Él se cernía sobre ella.

"Nada que no sea la muerte me mantendrá alejada de ti," dijo, y tiró de él hacia abajo para otro beso. Oyeron a Emmett regresar a la habitación y se separaron.

Se levantó de la cama, Edward se acercó al centro de entretenimiento. "¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan, Bella?"

Edward comenzó a pasar las películas mientras Emmett colocaba la manta sobre Bella y la cama. Colocó una almohada debajo de su cabeza y lanzó una a cada lado de ella.

"Me gusta cualquier cosa. Películas de terror son mis favoritas." Ella miró a los hombres con timidez. "Ellas siempre han hecho que mi vida pareciera tan fácil".

Ella vio cómo los hombres se pusieron rígidos ante sus palabras. Con dos Alfas en la casa, tendría que mirar lo que decía. "Cualquier cosa. No tiene que ser de terror. Mientras que estéis los dos a mi lado, no voy a ver nada".

Edward, seleccionó una película y la puso en el reproductor de DVD. Caminó hacia el sofá-cama, pero se desvió hacia la habitación de Emmett.

Acurrucándose a lado de Bella, Emmett suspiró. "¿Lleva la caja de condones y lubricante de mi cuarto de baño?" Edward desapareció en el dormitorio y Emmett pasó los dedos por la cara de Bella. "Eres tan hermosa".

Resoplando, Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo soy. Mi culo es demasiado grande y mi nariz está cubierta de pecas. Y a diferencia de sus lindos ojos, los míos son normales." Bella sintió un hormigueo en la piel cuando Emmett pasó la mano de la cara a su cuello.

"tus pecas son lindas como el infierno. Tus ojos no son sólo de color avellana. Son marrones con motas de oro y azul. Casi parece un calidoscopio".

Emmett pasó la mano de su cuello todo el camino hasta el culo. "Y esto es suficiente para inspirar a las fantasías. Lo sé, porque las he tenido. No es todo flaco y huesudo, como algunas de las mujeres. Es lo que yo llamaría un puñado firme". Emmett apretó una de sus mejillas. Se inclinó y apretó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Abriendo mucho la boca, Bella se lo llevaron todo lo que Emmett le dio. Pronto el beso se volvió caliente y se empezó a frotar y gemir. Su mano encontró su camino de regreso a su seno, cuando insinuó su larga fuerte pierna entre los muslos.

La cama se inclinó y Bella sintió otro par de manos itinerando de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que ella tuvo la sensación de lo que sería estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Ella sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en el viejo dicho, el doble de placer, el doble de diversión. Rompió el beso, miró por encima del hombro a Edward. "¿Película?"

Retomando el control remoto, Edward lo activó. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los tiburones?"

Se apoyó en sus almohadas y comenzó a ver la película. Abrazos y besos fueron compartidos entre todos ellos cuando las manos vagaban, nunca tratando de excitar realmente, solo tocando y explorando.

Edward se envolvió alrededor de Bella y empezó a chupar sus pezones distendidos a través de su camisa. Apartó la mirada de la película hasta Edward. Su boca había hecho que la camisa rosa claro se transparentase, pero eso no era lo que realmente le excitaba.

Cuando miró hacia abajo, pudo ver que no sólo Edward la estaba torturando, pero a Emmett también. Edward tenía su mano dentro del chándal de Emmett y fue lentamente acariciando la polla del otro hombre. Emmett, con su brazo sobre Bella, devolvía el favor.

Tomando la decisión de participar, Bella se agachó y metió las manos en los pantalones de cada hombre. Mientras los hombres se acariciaban entre sí, Bella apretó el pulgar contra las cabezas de las pollas de cada hombre. Cuando sus dedos estaban cubiertos de pre-eyaculatorio, se retiró y los chupo en la boca.

Edward soltó el pezón mientras la miraba a los ojos. "Maldita sea, es sexy".

Sonriendo, se fue a por más. "Ambos tienen un sabor maravilloso".

"Súbete arriba, Punkin", dijo Edward. "Es mi turno para probarte a ti. Pero primero creo que estamos todos con mucha ropa."

El trío se rompió el tiempo suficiente para la desnudarse. Bella se posicionó justo donde quería, Edward abrió sus muslos y dio cabida a la anchura de los hombros.

Edward pasó la mano por el pelo de coño de Bella muy corto. "Se ve bien." Bajó la cabeza, y pasó la lengua por la raja que gotea. Él se adentró profundamente en su canal y lamiendo como un perro.

"Oh," Bella gimió cuando la boca se unió a Emmett y amamantó en su clítoris. Inconscientemente, le puso su coño contra su cara.

Edward quitó la boca y empujó tres dedos en su interior. Bella se retorcía bajo la sensación. Se apoyó en los codos para que pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo. Edward había envuelto alrededor de los labios la polla de Emmett mientras siguió bombeaba los dedos dentro y fuera de su coño.

_Demonios, Esto es caliente._ Ella tuvo una grata sorpresa, la vista de Edward dándole una mamada a Emmett dar una mamada sólo se añadió a su excitación sexual.

Emmett los gemidos de placer enviaron vibraciones profundas a su clítoris. Entre las sensaciones dobles de su vulva y la visión de la succión Edward a la muy generosa polla de Emmett, ella se corrió en un torrente de sentimientos.

Bajada de nuevo a la cama, todo su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Abrió los ojos cuando Emmett la besó. Rompió el beso y ella se rió. "Vosotros sabéis como yo".

"Y el gusto, como los duraznos". Emmett la besó de nuevo. "Mmm.. Definitivamente, melocotones".

Emmett golpeó a Edward en la parte superior de la cabeza. "No me hagas llegar. Que estoy ahorrando".

Emmett llegó junto a la cama por el tubo de lubricante y los condones que Edward había traído antes. "Quiero entrar en ti, Bella," dijo, lanzando un paquete de papel de aluminio para Edward.

El apoyó su declaración empujando tres dedos en el coño ya sensible de Bella. Reunió sus jugos y se movió un poco más abajo a su roseta bien cerrada. "¿Te sientes cómoda con esto?" Emmett preguntó mientras empujaba la punta de un dedo en la puerta de atrás.

Bella empujado contra su dedo, metiendo la longitud entera en su interior"Sí", le gritó, "más".

Emmett sonrió y agregó otro dedo mojado. "Bella es nuestro tipo de mujer, Edward." Cuando el cuerpo aceptó el segundo dedo tan fácilmente, añadió el tercero.

Apoyado en ellos, Edward besó a Emmett y a Bella. "Bella no es nuestro tipo de mujer. Ella es nuestra mujer. Tiempo". Edward deslizó dos de sus dedos en el coño de Bella.

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, Bella? Podemos estar al mismo lado o puedes montarme mientras Emmett te monta por detrás. "

"Mientras que ambos estén dentro de mí, no importa." Su cuerpo resonaba con placer. Sabía que era el sueño de toda joven, dos hombres calientes dándole su placer.

Acostado en la cama, Edward tiró a Bella sobre él. "Creo que de esta manera será más fácil ahora." Edward besó la nariz de Bella.

Después de ponerse el condón, Emmett echó un chorro de lubricante en la mano y se acarició el pene. "Ella está lista". Emmett se aplastó en su culo. "Alguien está acostumbrado a tomar algo en el culo".

Ella se sonrojó un brillante color carmesí y miró a Edward. "Yo, eh..."

Arrastrándola por un beso, Edward detuvo sus palabras. "No te disculpes por hacerte sentir bien." Se agachó y separó los globos de su culo mientras conducía su polla dentro de su coño.

"Oh, sí." Bella cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Había necesitado a Edward durante tanto tiempo, tenía tanta hambre de él, lo amaba.

Ella arqueó el cuerpo lo suficiente como para tener su culo tan alto como pudo, mientras que mantenía la polla de Edward en su coño. Se sentía la polla de Emmett cuando la tocó contra su agujero. Relajarse era la parte difícil, pero sabía que era necesario para lo que lentamente se empuja dentro.

Una vez que la corona gigante se deslizó a través de su anillo de músculos, se relajó con el resto de su longitud. Cuando Bella sintió el golpe de su saco contra su culo, ella supo que él estaba enterrado tan profundamente como podía. La abrumadora sensación de sentirse demasiado llena se disipó rápidamente y Bella comenzó a retorcerse. "Ahora".

Los dos hombres se movieron en un ritmo de contragolpe. Una sacando, la otra presionando para que ella nunca se quedara vacía. Jadeando, Bella clavó las uñas en los hombros de Edward. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al sentir su orgasmo inminente. Cuando los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello se pusieron de pie, ella sabía que estaba a pocos segundos.

"Ooh. Oh. Córrete conmigo." Su visión se convirtió en irregular cuando la oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. El clímax de Bella era tan intenso que apenas oyó los gritos de placer que emitieron de ambos Edward y Emmett. Cayo sobre el pecho de Edward, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Edward rodó a un lado y salió de Bella. "¿Quieres conseguir un paño caliente para que podamos limpiar ella? Creo que llevaba uno abajo. "Edward volvió a dar un beso Emmett mientras se quitaba el condón y lo ató apagado.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pegado, Emmett saltó de la cama. Edward, vio su culo de forma perfecta, Emmett como entró en el cuarto de baño. _Maldición, ¿cómo me siento tan afortunado?_ Edward amaba a ambos y que finalmente fueron todos juntos.

La idea de Gerald conseguir otra oportunidad para tomar Bella lejos de ellos le hizo ver el rojo. Edward fue de alegría saciado a agitado y enojado en el tiempo que tomó para Emmett volver a la cama. Emmett debe haber notado el cambio de Edward.

"¿Qué está pasando? Cuando me fui, que estás sonriendo como el gato que se comió la crema. Ahora que parece que te gustaría matar a alguien". Emmett comenzó suavemente limpieza Bella. Edward cuenta Emmett el cuidado que no despertarla.

Edward tomó la tela de Emmett y rápidamente limpió su eje. Lanzó el trapo al lado del sofá-cama en el piso. "Yo estaba bien hasta que empecé a pensar acerca de Gerald." Miró a Emmett. "Me temo que si lo cojo, voy a hacer algo más que la paliza fuera de él esta vez."

Edward en sus brazos, Emmett lo besó. "Por suerte está teniendo con un jefe de policía. " Tengo un grupo de oficiales que pueden ayudar a prevenir Gerald de siempre acercarse a Bella de nuevo". sintió rozar el eje de Emmett contra él. Se quedó un poco más que un poco sorprendido cuando su polla empezó a endurecerse con el delicioso roce. Emmett tan sexy como siempre había sido para él, parecía aún más, ahora que había visto Emmett llenar a Bella. Sus sentimientos, incluso parecía ir más profundos. ¿Tal vez había contenido una parte de sí mismo de nueva en el pasado?

"Podemos protegerla esta vez. Ella finalmente aceptó nuestra ayuda. No va a ser como antes", dijo Emmett cuando Edward y deslizó el eje de endurecido de su amante en la boca.

Edward se colocó entre las piernas Emmett, y devoró dura la polla. Emmett comenzaron a bombear en la boca, y Edward le dejó tomar la iniciativa. Cuando Edward introdujo un dedo seco en su año, Emmett llegó y se fue en su garganta. Se oyó un quejido y miró a los ojos de Bella muy abiertos.

"Eso es caliente", susurró, su pelo castaño, tapaba uno de sus pechos.

Edward sacó el eje Emmett, y se trasladó hasta que estuvo tirado en el otro lado de Bella. Lamiéndose los labios, Edward miró a ella y a Emmett. Se inclinó y los besó a los dos. "Os quiero tanto, tanto".

Bella miró a los ojos de Edward. "Eres tan guapo. Tus ojos grises parecen brillar cuando estás excitado. Al igual que la luna." Bella jugó con el hombro, y el largo del cabello castaño. "Me gusta esta longitud." Ella sonrió, "más a lo que agarrarse."

Edward miró a Emmett. Su amante tenía ojos castaño oscuro y pelo corto, castaño y ondulado. "¿Has pensado alguna vez de dejar crecer el pelo?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Emmett sonrió. "Si le permitiera crecer como el tuyo, el alcalde Jeffries tendría mi culo para el desayuno. No es liso como el tuyo. El mío es rizado como el de Bella".

Edward y Bella bostezaron, al mismo tiempo. "Vamos, vosotros. Vamos a la cama ", dijo Emmett, llevándolos a su dormitorio.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: chicas es un cap largo son 11 cap y se termina esto en ello, no me olvido de esta historia ya que he tenido muchas amenazas de muerte 0_0/ huire del Apis por esa razón Q_Q que crueles son… saludos.**


End file.
